Powerless: 57th Hunger Games
by Firess Bolivia
Summary: This is the perspective of the Robin Stride, the girl from 5, as she is entered into the Games. Who will be her enemy, who will be her ally? You will find out as you go on. May the Odds be ever in your favor.
1. Reaping Day

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own the Hunger Games, just a depiction of a different story_**** line.**

* * *

I wake up in after my field of the inevitable nightmares of what might happen today. The Reaping. District 5's citizens 12-18 are going to be there, and it is mandatory. We will need to check in, take our places in our age group, then wait until 2 unlucky people are called and sent to their death. This will be my 3rd year at the reaping, and my name is in there 28 times. I don't know what to expect, and I am not sure if I want to know.

I slid out from under the covers of my bed and go to the bathroom to take a shower. The water is warm on my skin, and drenches my entire body. When I am done with the shower, I dry off, and go retrieve my Reaping clothes. A simple yellow dress with white flowers, used to be my ancestors from the 1950's, over a hundred years ago. I slip right into it, just like the previous Reaping years. It is kind of big on me so I get a scarf and tie it around my waist, keep everything together.

"Robin come on! It is the Reaping don't wanna be late!" My mother hollers from downstairs, but I just groan.

"Wouldn't dream of it Mom!" I holler back, still disgusted about the whole thing.

My sister, Jamie, pops into my room and wears a beautiful emerald green dress. She is 12 now, turned 12 only 3 weeks ago. Her name is entered in only once, I wouldn't ever want her to take out a tesserae for the sake of our family. My family isn't exactly poor, and if we were Poppy might have to take out a tesserae, it is just that we have a few bad months where we don't have enough food for the rest of the month. District 5 itself isn't full of the poor, that is 12, we all have some money and family to come home to, so it is understandable for a person to take out a tesserae.

"Nice dress sis, but it is kind of big on you." Jamie says

"I know that, that is why I am getting this scarf to tie around my waist." I answer back

"Well hurry up, it is almost time for the lottery!" She grins widely, sadly I never mentioned that the "lottery" was the Reaping.

"Um, Jamie, I need to tell you something." I say, patting for her to sit on the bed.

When she gets on the bed I begin to tell her, "It isn't a lottery Jamie, it is a gathering of the citizens of the ages 12-18, and they will file in front of the Justice Building. They are there for the Hunger Games, which is a televised competition of the Districts and they will have to fight to the death. I know it might sound scary but, the 'lottery' is the Reaping, and this is where they name the tributes from District 5." When I finish her face is pale, drained of blood, and tears are forming in her eyes.

"I had to say that, and even if you have 1 slip in there, your odds are so minimal that is it microscopic! Try to cheer up, don't wanna be late." I say

"Wouldn't dream of it." She says, copying my conversation with my mom a while ago.

We walk downstairs to the kitchen. My mom is in the kitchen, making us some breakfast before we go. She runs to get the bread, butter, knife, jam, and napkins for us. When she gets the supplies she cooks the bread slightly in the toaster, then after that she spreads the butter and jam on the bread. It isn't much but it is food, and having that is good enough for me. Jamie and I eat necessarily quickly so we get there on time. We wave bye to our mom, then head out.

I observe the District as we walk to the Reaping. Power Plants are everywhere here, since our industry is Power. Our industry may be Power, but we are Powerless to the Games. The Power Plants are mostly silver, and smoke coming from the nuclear plant. There are houses here, made with brick, wood, and stone, thanks District 2,4, and 7. They look really good, in my opinion, we all gotta have something good when we have a Hunger Games. We walk on the paved sidewalks, but not the street since that is where people drive their cars. Not many people actually have a car, rich people, the Mayor, and District Officials have cars, and those cars resemble the cars from the 1940's.

When the Reaping is in eye's view, Jamie stops in her tracks. Frightened obviously of somehow being chosen for the Games. She would never last in there and we both know it. She is to nice, innocent, and helpful. She would die in the bloodbath, if she even goes there, she might just be to afraid to move off the pedestal. But I never want her to experience that, ever. If her name is called, I will volunteer, and even if I die in there, she will be safe from all harm.

"Jamie come on, we got to go, its mandatory." I then hold her hand and try to drag her forward.

"I am to scared, what if it is me?" She says, tear welling in her eyes.

"It won't, your name is in there once you have what everybody wants." I say, pulling her to the check-in area.

This time she doesn't fight back, she gives in. I tell her to go the to check in, and I will try to find her in the 12 section of the Reaping. She nods and goes to the check-in area for 12 year olds. I go into the line for 15 year olds. When I finally get to the front of the line, a male Peacekeeper takes my finger and draws some blood, only stings a little bit. He puts my finger on a piece of paper, then scans it. It reads Robin Stride and then he allows me to go.

I trudge past the crowd of people, looking for Jamie. I can't automatically find her, and a Peacekeeper then tells everybody to get in there section so I give up trying to find her. I walk over to my section and search the area for Jamie. I spot her in her section, making polite talk with some of her school friends. Good, she is not freaking out. The District escorts then appears from the Justice Building, she wears a large bow and her head, going with her obviously dyed red hair, and she also wears a red fur coat with a ruby red dress that shines in the sunlight. I believe her name is Lilith Flavid.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She squeaks delighted for our on coming death.

"The time has come to select one courageous man and woman, for the honor of representing District 5, in the 57th Hunger Games!" She seems to excited for my tastes, but that just must be the Capitol entirely.

"And, as always, ladies first." She then makes a wide smile and walks over to the bowl for the girl tribute.

She then swims through the bowl, finds a name, and then goes back to the mic to announce it. "Robin Stride!"

That's me.

I look around at all the other people, their faces filled with sorrow. This happens every year, people feel sorry even though they aren't the ones that are chosen. They all make a path for me to get to the Justice Building. My feet begin to walk to the Justice Building, and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, wanting to come out. I reach the steps and then walk to the designated spot for the girl tribute.

"Wonderful! Now, to the boys!" Wonderful? I am really wanting to punch Lilith right now, but I hold that for the arena.

She then finds the name for the boy tribute and walks over to the microphone, for everyone to hear. "Erebus Atom!" The name echoes through the District, finding its owner.

A boy, about my age, walks over to his spot next to me. He has dirty blonde hair with blue eyes and tan skin. Almost opposite from me, where as I have red hair in two buns on my head with green eyes and peachy skin. We might be in an alliance, if he is willing to not kill me.

"That was splendid, now welcome our tributes from District 5!" Lilith says again enthusiastically.

Erebus and I am whisked into the Justice Building with two Peacekeepers at our sides. They used to just let us do this but tributes started trying to escape, so now we have body guards. I turn my head over to my sister, who's eyes are glassy with tears. That is the only thing I see before the doors slam, and sent into my room. The room in which I will see y family before I am sent to my death.

May the odds be ever my favor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first chapter on the Powerless story. Hope you guys can review and tell me what you think, I would love constructive criticism, it always helps. And remember, may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	2. Riding Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, this is just a depiction from a different prospective.**

* * *

My family comes flooding into the room, dashing towards me with guilt and sorrow. My mom's face is wet, he must have been crying when my name was called. While my dad, who is usually as tough as bedrock, tries to cover his tears. Jamie looks at me, wiping her eyes with her hands and trying to stay strong for me.

"Guys, I am going to be fine." That is a lie, when they leave I am going to cry my eyes out.

"We know you will be, just come back to us, please." My mom chokes out

"I might never come back, there are 24 people in that arena, only 1 comes out." I blurt, I seriously need to control my feelings.

"That is going to be you honey, just remember us and Cody." Cody was my mom's best friend, he won the Hunger Games 13 years ago, when I was only 2.

"Cody is different than I am, he is strong. For god's sake he won by strangling the remaining tributes to death." My mom then looks down at the floor, remembering his games.

"But we all know that you can, you're the smartest girl we know. Many tributes can be killers, but not many smart. That is what lets the dominant tributes lose." My dad says, looking at me with his stone gray eyes.

I am just about to procrastinate when a Peacekeeper barges through the door, taking my family. I choke out an "I love you" before the doors close on us. I sink down in my chair and start to cry. My dad has a point but, the smart tributes die from the killer tributes. Only few have made it back alive and smart. I can only remember a few like a girl from 3, Wiress I believe, a guy from 8 that I forgot his name, and a girl from 6. Those tributes won with their wits and intelligence, something I supposedly have.

A Peacekeeper barges through the door and escorts me out of the room. I walk the halls with him behind me, and I look around for Erebus. When we turn the corner I see him and he is also being escorted to the car. We then huddle into the car, it looks like it is from the 1940's. I sit down next to him and we both watch as a Peacekeeper drives us to the train. Lilith sits in the front seat, doing her makeup to look pretty for the cameras.

"Where is this car going?" Erebus asks

"The Train." Lilith, the Peacekeeper, and I all say that in unison.

"How far away is the Capitol?" Erebus asks, again

"Not very far, but still far. We are necessarily close to the Capitol. While the outline Districts are more farther away and will take them longer." Lilith says, still applying her makeup.

We drive for what I think is 20 minutes until the car comes to a stop, and we arrive at the train. The train is mostly a shiny red, and where it isn't red it is a cool silver. We all step out of the car and go into the train. I notice the District 5 Seal on the train when I get in proximity of it. When I step into the train, my mouth almost drops. Tables of food are everywhere, luxuries, silk couches, velvet carpets, and even a T.V. to watch re-runs and District reaping re-caps.

"This is where you guys will be staying for a day or so. Bring it all in children, this is the good life." Lilith then takes a seat on a couch and continues talking. "Even though you are here, and it i just for a little while. You get to experience all of this."

Erebus and I then take a seat on the soft couches and watch the re-caps of the Reaping in other Districts. I don't exactly think to much of the tributes, but only a few catch my eye that I wonder about. The male tribute from 1, fierce since him and another boy both volunteered and he had to shove the other guy away to get to be their male tribute. The female tribute from 3, when her name is called she walks up and identifies everything around her as if she wants to know how everything is going to work. Then there is the female tribute from 10, muscular and so much intensity in her that she volunteered for a girl she didn't know. The male from 1 is Diesel, female from 3 is Mauve, and the hulk from 10 is Zara.

"Okay, Robin and Erebus, your mentors is in the bar car, I will come fetch him and you will chat about the Games." Lilith then gets up to retrieve them.

"Do you know who one of them could be?" Erebus asks, man this guy asks a ton of questions.

"I have a hunch one could be Cody, the most recent victor from 5 that is a guy. The other one must be the latest female." I answer.

"How do they help us? We both know about the Games. Training is almost everything, and sponsors are key." I start to wonder the same thing when he says that.

Lilith then comes into the room with our mentors, one is Cody the other is a girl I don't know. She has brown hair, blue eyes, and peach skin. While Cody has red hair, green eyes, and kind of pale and kinda of peach skin. They both sit down across from Erebus and I. None of them seem drunk, that's a plus since District 12 have Haymitch Abernathy who is reported a drunk.

"You guys will have your own mentor for the entire time you are in the Capitol. Since there are 2 of you we have 2 mentors to choose from. This is Cody Stride, he won the 44th Hunger Games, and this is Teena Sae who won the 51st Hunger Games. You guys may choose your mentor." Lilith says to us.

"I choose Cody, he is my uncle after all." I say in a cold tone.

"Well, I will go with Teena, Hi I am Erebus." Teena then shakes Erebus's hand.

"Settled! Now Erebus and Robin you guys can talk about your alliance, if you have one." Lilith then goes to her room since she doesn't need to talk about the Games like we do.

"Lilith has a point, we need to settle this. Are we in an alliance, or not?" Now it is my turn to ask the question to Erebus.

"Yes, District Partners need to stick together until the end. If not till the end then not at all." I just hope that I can be with him until the end, if it is me or him dying.

"I am going to talk with Erebus about some strategies, and Robin is Cody wants to talk to you about some stuff you can do so. Erebus lets talk in your room." Teena says as Erebus follows her to his room.

"Anything I need to know?" I ask

"Not really, you just need to focus on the survival and physical techniques in the Training Center. With that being said, what is your weapon of choice?" He answers my question with another question

"Well, watching the Games previously. I saw some weapons at the Cornucopia that are usually there." I answer.

"So I am going to have a sickle as my weapon of choice." I say after I thought about it.

"Good, well I am going to tell you more tomorrow, we both need rest." We then both get up and walk to our rooms.

My room is next to Erebus's in front of Cody's and at a slanted angle for Teena's. I open the door, plop down in the bed, and shut my eyes. After a while of waiting for sleep, I just turn the T.V. on and watch some re-runs of the previous Games. I watch Teena's and I am shocked at her Victory. Her arena was an island and the middle of it was a dense rain forest while the outline is a beach. She killed 7 tributes with throwing knives, she killed the entire Career pack on day 4 and the final tribute from District 12 by throwing a knife at him and he fell into the water and drowned.

I watch until it gets darker outside, and I even had enough time to watch Cody's Games again. He had no weapons for the entire Games, he strangled a number of tributes then dunked them into water. His arena was a suburban neighborhood, he drowned the tributes in the pools. He never stayed in one place the entire Games. He killed 6 tributes including 2 Careers, his District Partner, both from 7, and the sole remaining tribute from District 3. I was shocked that he killed his District Partner, but I watched as after he did it he went insane and on a killing spree. He kept yelling that he was sorry and though she was the girl tribute from 7, who he later did kill.

Those Games will probably haunt my nightmares, but I know that if I win that my story will be like theirs. I lay down in the bed and rest my head on my pillow. I turn the lights off and start to sleep. When my eyes close I can only dream about my Games, and how I am going to die. My hypothetical deaths appear to be bloodless, all from natural causes. I take that as a sign to learn survival skills in the Training Center, but right now all I need to do it sleep.

And I do.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the Chapter today, I am trying to update everyday for this Story, and if you like this story don't forget to review. Constructive Criticism is always helpful! You guys can check out my other stories on my profile, 1 is finished other is halfway, don't forget to review on those ones as well. Love you all and bye!**


	3. Meet the Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, this is just a depiction from a different prospective.**

* * *

The realization of the tribute parade wakes me up. The bed's soft silk and woven fabrics beckon for my return. I didn't even want to leave the bed, but if you are chosen for the Games you got to do the part. When I find the drawer I search through for what I am going to wear. Even though the Tribute Parade is not so far away, when I am done with it I want to wear some actual clothes. A blue blouse and a dark black skirt will do me fine. When I am putting the clothes on the television turns on. My eyes dart to the screen that shows Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith.

"Hello Citizens of the Capitol and of the Districts! As of yesterday we have pulled the tributes from every District for the 57th Annual Hunger Games! We have some tributes that we might wanna keep an eye on, let's take a look." A hologram then begins to show tributes from the Districts that we 'wanna keep an eye on'.

"This one right here, Diesel Distal District 1! A known Career, and is in a hurry to win the Games. Rumor has it that he is destined to win these Games, no matter what. Beware tributes." He then laughs and continues with the next one.

"District 2, Alexis Ruby, a fellow Career in the Career Pack. Her and another girl volunteered at the same time and she had to dash to get her place. While she ran she also pushed the other girl to the floor, looks like competition this year is at an all time high." Why do Careers just always got to fight for their place in a competition which could kill them?

"District 10, Zara Hares, this female tribute from 10 looks like she was ready to fight this year. From the looks of her she knows nobody will stand in her way." It is true, the girl from 10 looks so robust that she could might as well be a man. She looks like one too.

I then turn off the T.V. I don't want to watch it anymore. All they are doing is listing the tributes who will have the most kills. A shiver goes down my spine, I am not letting them win. For some tributes in the Games, they have a reason to go home. While, others just go into the Games wanting a free pass to kill people. I walk out of the room and sit at the couch.

"Finally! We have been waiting." Lilith says aggravated.

"Sorry, the T.V turned on and Caesar was talking about the tributes that we should keep an eye on. So far, from what I saw, Diesel from District 1, Alexis from 2, and Zara from 10." This makes Lilith seem confused, it is probably because I mentioned Zara from District 10, that is quite rare.

"The clip ended there so there isn't really to many tributes to look out for besides the entire Career pack and Zara. Now, the train will be stopping any minute so the Tribute Parade won't be so far away." Lilith then looks out the window, hoping to leave the train.

"Tribute Parade? This early?" I ask confused.

"Robin, it is 1 o' clock. We almost thought you weren't going to wake up." My face then gets red with embarrassment.

We then all sit in silence, not talking. I could hear the train rocking the rails, thanks District 6 for making this train. Teena then gets up from her seat on the couch and gets a drink. Victors must really hate waking up, because they always try to drink it away. But in Teena's sake, I really cannot blame her. She killed 7 tributes in her Games, that must be a lot of nightmares that fill her dreams. Being A Victor sounds like a blessing, since you didn't die, but as of what I see them do, it seems like a curse. She then drinks it, sip by sip until it is gone, a tear forms in her eye and she goes to the bathroom.

The sound of the train rocking on the rails slows down. Erebus and I flood the window, observing the Capitol. We almost can't see it with the massive crowd of people in the way. They all cheer and yell our names, that I bet they just found out this morning. Even though they are cheering for us, none of them will actually pay any attention to us during the Games. We will just be known as the tributes from 5 who died, and maybe if we are lucky have our names mentioned.

The train flies right past the people and we just look in awe of the Capitol. Bright lights, colorful buildings, and the crowds of grotesque people add to the uniqueness of the Capitol. It maybe be unique but they still send 23 innocent children to their deaths every year for all of Panem to see. We were only able to look at so much until the train finally stops. We all flood out of the train and into the Tribute Parade Building, which is also shares the building with the Tribute Living Quarters and Training Center.

"Follow me children, I will guide you to your stylists. They will make you guys look spectacular and beautiful, and they need to do a good job." What is that suppose to mean? That people from District 5 are ugly, I just want to punch her in the face. But every time I want to do that I just remember, _save it for the arena_.

We pass by chariots without people, and horses of an assortment of colors. I see black, white, red, yellow, and green horses. It looks like that scene from the _Wizard of Oz_ when the horses change colors. Our schools back at home played that movie for a history lesson, remembering the wars before Panem was Panem, in a time where it was called North America. Our class knew that we weren't learning about the war from that movie, we all just guessed that Mrs. Freeland was being nice.

Lilith then guides us to the Makeover Center, where your prep team will shape you like clay. Erebus and I nod and walk to the Makeover Center. I meet my prep team when I get there, they examine my like I am an endangered animal from the wild. Then they talk about what to do to me, after a while they settle on whatever and tell me to strip naked

"What? Naked? I am not going to be nude for you guys." I sound disgusted, who would want to be naked in front of people?

"It is fine, it is not like we want to see anybody naked either, and it will just be between you and us." They smile, and I then go and change.

I lay on a cold, silver table where they are going to be adjusting me. They first, wax all the body hair off of me, luckily I don't have a lot so this doesn't last that they give me a light blue poncho looking thing to put on. Second, they wash me with warm water and then massage parts of my body, this I don't mind. Lastly, they apply makeup to conceal all of my imperfections.

"She looks great! Now, go to your stylist, she is down there." Mariana, one of my prep team stylists, says and points to a room, I nod and walk over there.

I open the wooden double doors and look for my stylist. I can hear the sound of a pencil on paper so I turn my head. She sits at a table and is writing on a notebook, I notice it is labeled _District 5 Tribute Parade Outfits_. She doesn't take notice of me until she finishes one of her ideas and stands up to meet me.

"Hello, you must be my District 5 tribute, what is your name dear?" She asks

"Robin Stride, yours?" I ask her, she looks really weird to me in my opinion. Dark blue eye liner and green hair. She is wearing a ruby embedded red dress. Weird, but she still looks more human than most.

"Reins Faze, now let's get started on your outfit. I have been planning for outfits that I will make so yours is already done. I just need the materials for it."

"What kind of materials? I am just hoping it looks better than District 12's, theirs are horrible every year."

"Anything looks better than theirs, I could electrocute you and you would look better than they do." I laugh, and so does she. She seems nice, I am happy I got her as my stylist.

Reins then goes to a closet in the back of the room to retrieve my outfit. She digs through the closet for the outfit that I will wear, this is one of the most important things for a tribute to gt sponsors. Since the Capitol appreciates fashion in all sense of the word, the Tribute Parade can make them adore your outfit. If lucky, they can be wearing you Tribute Parade outfit around the Capitol and sponsor you. Since the beginning of the Games, only so few had were lucky to make such a good impression that their survival was guaranteed.

"Found it! I was almost worried that I left it in my apartment!" She sighs and shows me the outfit.

The Tribute Parade Outfit is a shiny silver dress that is made out of wires instead of cloth. It shows our industry, power, in a particularly good way. But, you can easily mistake the outfit for District 3, since our industries are very related. She lets me try it on, and I do. I look in the mirror to see myself for what Reins made me to be.

"Robin you look beautiful! Oh goodness look at the time! We got to get you and Erebus to the chariots now!" She grabs my hand and pulls me to the chariots.

My silver high heels don't make he pulling me anymore comfortable. I then step onto the chariot and look around for Erebus, and I hope he isn't late. As I wait I look at the other tribute's outfits. The usual parade outfits don't catch my eye, like District 11 or 12. I find Zara and her District Partner on the chariots, they wear butcher outfits covered in blood. I can notice that the stylist tried to make Zara's look more girly, but she must have given up since nobody can make her pretty.

"Sorry I am late Robin." I jump when he Erebus says that, he is so silent

"Just as long as we get this over with." I respond

I turn my head and look at his uniform. He wears a shiny silver jumpsuit, covered with shiny silver wires on him. His costume is just mine in a different form, so I can guess that his stylist collaborated with mine for our outfits. My head darts back in front when I hear the Anthem and the first chariot starts to go. Screams erupt from the room and I duck from the sound until it is our turn to go. I stand and and watch our white horse clomp on the marble tiles. My eyes are blinded by the lights of the Capitol, and my ears ring from the constant screams. They might be for us, but I know that District 1, 2, and 4 are the pariah.

I nervously wave to the crowd and smile, pretending this is such a huge honor. Only tributes from 1, 2, and 4 would believe that though. The crowd is still going berserk for the Careers, I don't even think they look at any other District besides the Career Districts. The chariot pulls into the square and we wait for the other Districts to pull in. I watch as Diesel and Alexis get thrown roses and even some jewels. Jealousy comes up in my chest, but I strain it and wait for after the Parade. District 12 pulls up wearing nothing but coal dust on them, and President Snow starts his speech.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" President Snow first became President when the 43rd Hunger Games rolled around, and he was reported 16. But as of years worth of Hunger Games, Capitol scientists say that he was really 36, just with so many operations that he paid for.

We are then whisked away into the Training Center, where we will spend the next few days. Our chariot rides into it with ease, and then comes to a halt. We wait for District 12 when the doors close, the large double doors. As the doors close, I finally realize this isn't a dream, it is a reality.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this LONG chapter, it is currently raining where I live so I had to cut it short before my internet goes down. PLEASE review, add to your favorites, and continue reading. I 3 you all and bye!**


	4. Disembarking

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, this is just a depiction from a different prospective.**

* * *

Our chariot rides into the Training Center, some tributes are already chatting about their experience. Erebus and I leave the chariot and look for Lilith, Cody, Teena, and Reins to appear. We move around frantically like idiots for 2 minutes until we both find them near the elevator. Lilith is clapping, cheering because of our marvelous presentation. Reins is smiling wide, showing her perfect, straight, white teeth that can you can see in the dark. Then there is Cody and Teena, talking about the Hunger Games and who they think had the best performance.

"Where to we go now?" I ask, grabbing their attention

"The Living Quarters, since you are District 5 you will need to press the '5' button." Lilith then files us into the elevator, presses the '5' button and we go up.

Only takes a few seconds until we are there, and it feels so fun to do that I almost ask again. The elevator doors open, exposing our home for the next few days. The room has several couches, appliances, rugs, and trays of food everywhere. There is a dining room, living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom for all of us to share. First thing I do is quickly make my way over to the dining table.

"You guys are in for a treat, because this food is divine. Trays of any food imaginable can be sent to you guys, but at this dining table you eat what is served and you can order what you want from your room." I almost tuned her out because of the food that lays in front of me.

Trays of roasted chicken, cooked salmon in a butter sauce, lines of freshly cooked bread rolls, several fruits of an assortment of colors, and even a chocolate fountain for dipping your food in. My mouth waters just from the aroma of it all. Such a variety of food has only come to me when our District has a victor and we celebrate. I then start to imagine the starving kids in all the poor Districts like, 9, 10, 11, and especially 12.

"Dig in everyone, tonight we feast for a wonderful tomorrow!" Lilith chirps, then we all start to eat.

I load my plate with salmon, rolls, some fruits then dip it in the fountain. As we all eat, I find an Avox who looks at me frantically. This begins to freak me out but they must just be hungry like people are. I devour my salmon, nibble on my roll, and keep dipping my apple into the fountain. Cody and Teena make polite conversation at the table while we eat, mostly about the Games which I constantly try to move to another topic. Reins and a guy, who I think is Erebus's stylist, about the interview clothes and what kind of fabric. Reins wants velvet, he wants cashmere. The talk becomes to boring for me to bare so I leave without being excused.

"I am going to bed, try to wake me up in time for something this time." I then go to a room, which I am hoping Erebus doesn't walk into since the rooms are the same.

I open the door and find the Avox tending to my bed, quickly with his hands moving faster than humanly possible. He notices I am at the door and finishes up to leave, but I stop him. He then shrouds, scared of what he might have done. I give him 3 rolls I sneaked into my room, then I let him go. The only reason I gave him some rolls was for him being an Avox, the worst punishment besides death. He nods joyful and escapes my chambers.

The door slams behind him and he is gone. The room is mostly blue with perfect carpets and rugs, some furniture for a regular Capitol room. I jump into the bed with glee, I finally get to feel the luxuries of the Capitol. The only time I ever will so I should make the best of it. I pull the covers over my head and let my eyes drop. Tomorrow is the Training Day, the time where I will show them my everything. To make the Gamemakers look at me without laughing at my odds, but look at me like a Victor. I only need that, to survive here.

* * *

**I am sorry for the bad chapter, I am having Finals week and I had to cut it short to study for them, but when I am done I will have all the time in the world to make more chapters, PLZ DON'T HATE ME T^T , none the less bye!**

_**May the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	5. The Outcast

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, this is just a depiction from a different prospective**

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I wake up. Today is Training Day, we will have a few days to train for the Games ahead of us. District 1,2, and 4 have already done that. I get out of my bed and find a training center uniform, the one every tribute has to wear. The uniform is a black jumpsuit with our District 5 seal on the back and also the sides of our arms. The places where the seal is has a amber red color to shadow it. I slip into the uniform and leave the room to the Training Center.

"Look who woke from their coma." Erebus jokes as I leave the room, he is wearing the same exact uniform as me.

"Look who took a shower." I joke back, we continue walking to the elevator.

"Do you know where Cody and Teena will be when we leave?" Arrived at the elevator

"Nope, let's just forget them and try to train. If we lose ourselves in those kind of thoughts it wastes time." He is acting like Lilith when she assigns us a schedule, but I just press the button to go down.

The elevator descends and we arrive at the opening of the Training Center. It is huge. I have never seen anything like it before, weapons everywhere, stations cut off with specific tasks, and of course the food at lunch. Erebus and I examine the room to find we aren't the first ones here, even though we are early. It is the Careers and both tributes from 8.

"I am going to the knife throwing station, where are you going?" Erebus asks

"The Sickle Station. Isn't a popular weapon but I see it every year. I will see you at lunch." I then head over to the Sickle Station, which appears to be hidden unlike most stations.

There is a man at the station, wielding a sickle in his hand. He is the instructor, so he sets up the terrain and hands me the sickle. The sickle is very light in my hand so I don't need to drag it around like I would an ax or a long sword. Then randomly 6 hologram tributes dash towards me, all with weapons.

The first guy wields a bow and arrow, he loads it and aims it at my head. He shoots but I dodge it but a millimeter. He may be a hologram, but he can still be shoved down. I put the sickle to his throat and swipe, killing the hologram tribute. Another tribute has a spear in his hand and runs towards me, ready to plunge my heart. I roll to the side, stab his back, and move away when he flips back. My sickle swipes his stomach and I plunge it into his chest.

I can only begin to stand when another one emerges to the scene, ax ready to throw. I see him and he does to, he launches to ax into the air. He missed my head and didn't harm me at all. I run up to the helpless one, pin him to the floor and slit his throat with the sickle. The 4th one is wielding a long sword, wanting to plunge it into my body. He is faster than the others so when he dashes, I can't see it coming. he is in front of me before I know it, remembering this is just training and they can't hurt me, I then swipe the neck of him, fast so he couldn't see it coming either.

The other 2 both have throwing knives, so I take advantage of that situation. Since they are spaced apart from each other, I run into the space that separates them. Oddly enough, they threw the knives at the same time and killed each other when I ducked. I stand up and look over at my instructor, who is clapping for my accomplishment. But I feel that several tributes might make fun of me for the idea of training with a sickle, maybe not District 11 sense it has a farming use also.

I leave the station and go over to the survival section of the Training Center. The first one I see is the knot tying station so I head over there. I don't know how to tie anything so this is of some use actually. We start simple and continue harder, taking my skills to higher places. I begin to struggle with a few of the knots but most of them are good. Good enough for a girl who never tied a knot before.

That station helped me a lot so I go to the station next to it. The Edible Plants Station, for those tributes who can't tell which is a blueberry bush and a nightlock bush. The instructor displays a diagram of all the plants from the start of the Games, and which ones aren't poisonous. Small list. In recent years, nightlock deaths have increased 10% due to people not visiting this station. I can only think of that as good really, more deaths of stupid people will leave the smart to live. He then pop-quizzes me on the popular berries and plants in the Games that are poisonous and non-poisonous. I get a 95% because I thought black raspberry berries where nightlock.

The weirdest thing that at every station, I was the only one there. Every tribute is hear already, but none are even in the survival skills section of the Training Center. Tributes must be laughing at how I am alone and no tribute is with me. I know that because I hear some chuckles and dart my head to find tributes, masking their laughter. I ignore them and move to the next station, Tree Climbing.

As of recent Games, the Gamemakers decided to add in a few new stations, Animal Hunting, Swimming, Tree Climbing, Snare-settings, Shelters, and of course, Sickles. When I see the instructor delighted to see me, I smile at them and start the station. They instruct me to make the correct posture and movement up the tree, this makes me want to quit now from its difficulty. But if no tribute will do it, then I might as well excel in something else. Branches are key to climbing a tree, grab a hold of them and pull yourself up to the next one. It takes me maybe 10 minutes until I am practically a squirrel climbing up trees.

Animal Hunting Station seems to be interesting enough for me to take it, so I do. the instructor hands me a randomly selected weapon, bow and arrows, then simulates a forest with a few animals running by. Even though I never used a bow, my aiming is about decent. I find a bundle of bunnies and kill 5/7 of them. The instructor doesn't seem impressed with it sense he must have seen better before in recent years.

The bell for lunch to commence rings in my ears and all tributes file to the tables and eat. I have a delicious steak with 'Pepsi' as they called it when it was invented a long time ago. I then sit around, waiting for Erebus while eating. I finish half of my steak and most of my Pepsi when he finally shows up, I don't know what made him late for our lunch but I want to know.

"Where were you?" I ask nonchalantly, as if it isn't a big deal.

"I was talking to the tributes from 3, nice and intelligent people. I am wondering if you would want to be in an alliance with them." I don't want alliances, they always end up with somebody dead in the sky who you developed a close relationship with, I also don't want to be the person who attacks first.

"I am not sure, I don't exactly want allies, asking you to be one was a step for me. If they have helpful information, then yes. I don't want idiot tributes who don't even have something to offer up."

"They are from District 3, how could they be idiots? I have seen tributes from District 3 win and not win, either way they are pretty smart with there skills." He says, we then both stop talking and eat our food.

I finish before him, obviously since I was here before he was. I practically inhale my Pepsi and get a few buttered rolls. When those are in my stomach, Erebus is just about finishing up. We both hear a bell ring and Day 1 of Training is over. I quickly grab Erebus's hand and drag him over to the elevator before anyone else. I hit the button '5', this made a bunch of tributes mad because we took up an entire elevator.

That is what they get for laughing at me for being smart. The elevator finds our floor and we don't even speak, we just go into our rooms. I know that tomorrow is a big day for me, I have 3 new stations, Swimming, Snare-Settings, and Shelters. The 3 S's are tomorrow, so I just slip out of my Training Center uniform and get my black silky soft nightgown from the drawer.

I jump into bed and drift off to sleep. My odds tomorrow will all be dependent on what I do. Those tributes won't know what hit them.

* * *

**There Training Center Day 1 is done! I am glad I got that out of the way. Also by the way, those Training Stations, I literally looked up a list of them and those are all real ones, even Swimming and Sickles. I actually didn't expect to find those ones, but I am glad I did. PLEASE continue to Review on this story, to more reviews I get the more chapters I put in. If there isn't more reviews, I don't know if anyone if reading -._-. So just review on what you like and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ALWAYS HELPS! Bye**

_**May the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	6. Take the plunge

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, this is just a depiction from a different prospective.**

* * *

Today is training day, day 2. As of yesterday I was the only person in the survival station of the Training Center. If that keeps up then I will be the only tribute who knows what a plant is. I escape the warm embrace of the Capitol bed, and trade it out for my training center uniform. District 5's is the color red, even though I didn't pay much attention to the tributes I know they have different colors than mine. I twist the knob, pull on the door, and leave my bedroom.

The apartment has a eerie silence in it that makes me feel uncomfortable. It reminds me of a Games a few years back, the entire arena was a burned down forest with an eerie fog. The fog later became slightly poisonous and killed all but one tribute, who was smart enough to climb a tree to avoid it. I just hope my Games aren't that nightmarish. The elevator pops up when I call for it, and I then press the Training Center button.

When the elevator descends, the tributes from 3 get on. The boy has a bronze hair, pale skin, green eyes and is quite sparky. The girl is a blond, blue eyed girl of the same skin tone. She fidgets every 3 seconds so when we drop off, I am glad I left. The Training Center is filled with tributes, Districts 1,2,3,4, are already here. Erebus must be sleeping, so I will let him sleep. If he can sleep at a time like this who am I to take that away from him?

My body shifts over the Swimming station of the Training Center. My goal is to complete, and achieve, all 3 stations today. Swimming is a big one, sense only District 4 knows how to swim before the Games this is crucial. In previous years drowning has killed tributes, at least 1 person from each District besides 4. Snare-Setting is important, if I want food this is how I will get it. Then the Shelters station, if I survive long enough I need a shelter for myself in the arena.

I arrive at the station and find a perky blond instructor who wears a what I think is called a bikini. She smiles widely for me, her white teeth almost blinding me. The instructor then takes out a bathing suit for me, then demonstrates how to swim. Her legs and arms kick rapidly then before I know it she is at the other side. I then dunk in, find a way to float, then start swimming. I rapidly kick my arms and legs, but I get nowhere. The only thing I accomplished is probably getting the most water out of the pool. I work at this for what seems like 30 minutes until I got it down. B y the time I am done, I can swim.

I dry off, get my training uniform, then head over to the Snare-Setting station. When I left the pool, several tributes arrived for training, including Erebus. He looks groggy from waking up, so I tell him to try the swimming station to wake up. I leave him to himself and plop myself at the Snare-Setting Station. The instructor hands me a piece of paper, filled with writing on it. The paper has a diagram of several snares that I might need for the arena. He was even nice enough to have a side-note that shows the arena it would correspond with. We begin the snare setting part, and he shows me how to make them. Knot tying helps me tremendously in this station so I am glad I visited the Knot Tying Station yesterday. As time goes on the snares become more complex, a challenge arises for me every time I finish one. In a matter of an hour, I am practically teaching the teacher. Then I leave.

I thank the instructor for all the help then go to my final station, shelters. When an arena has a disaster, you want to be prepared for it. If it is any kind of storm the shelters help you stay alive. A tribute from years ago was the only tribute who had a shelter, so when a blizzard hit, she was the only tribute alive in the next 6 hours. The instructor for that station is very stubborn. He acts as if the shelters are the most important thing in the world, which it isn't. The most important thing in the world right now is me winning the Hunger Games. He presents an assortment of different shelters, which all have a designated arena. The materials to make the shelters all depend on the arena. Things like mosses, twigs, branches, rocks, sand, anything really that stands upright can be used. The remaining time of the training is me focusing on the shelters, which is like 2 hours.

The bell rings for lunch, marking the end of the training day for me. The instructor waves politely at me as I walk away. I take the same plate of food as I did yesterday and wait around for Erebus. The tributes from District 10 point and laugh at me as I wait for Erebus. I then "accidentally" fling some food in their eyes. They then get up, wipe the food from their faces, and go to the bathroom to wash it off. Erebus then appears behind me while I am giggling under my breath.

"What is so funny?" Erebus asks, taking his seat.

"The tributes from 10 laughed at me then I flung food into their faces." Erebus then chuckles a little, trying not to disturb the other tributes.

"I saw the tributes from 3 today in the elevator, they seem awkward."

"Well, they want to alliance with us. Yes or no, because I really want to."

"I am not sure, I haven't exactly hung out with them at all. But if you gave them your stamp of approval then it is fine by me."

The bell rings again and training is over. I put away my plate and the food I didn't finish off. The elevator then drops down to the Training Center. Tributes file inside, so I have to wait for a spot to be open for me to squeeze into. There turned out to be no spots left in the elevator for me and Erebus sense the clowns from District 10 took it. They narrow their eyes at me, and I flash them a dirty look. The elevator then goes up and both tributes from District 3,6,7,9, 11, 12, and my District wait for it to come down.

The tributes from 9 talk Games with the tributes from 12 while the guy from 6 practically screams at the boy from 11, who ignores him completely. The elevator then finally comes down for me to escape these tributes. We all then file inside of the elevator and I barely have enough room for me to breathe. Luckily our floor isn't so high up I don't need to suffer through much more. I am just glad in the matter of 2 weeks all the people in that elevator will be dead, I also hope I don't parade my picture in the sky on the first day.

"We should get some rest." Erebus states when the elevator goes up to floor 6.

"I can't sleep that well in the Capitol, nightmares take over my dreams."

"Whatever the case if you even get a blink of sleep it is better than none at all."

"Fine, night." I call as I slump over to my room.

"Night." He calls back, we both then slam our doors.

I yawn loudly and search for my nightgown. Surprisingly I haven't seen Lilith, Cody, or Teena the entire time of training. Not like Lilith will help me, Teena is Erebus's mentor, and Cody is my uncle so I am kind of afraid of what he will tell me. The bed calls out for me, and I give in. The T.V. turns on and shows clips of the tributes in the Training Center. I am constantly showed on the Screen, alone as always. Caesar says that sponsors should take note of me, sense this is extraordinary.

"Never, in Hunger Games history, has there been 1 tribute in the survival section of the Training Center. We have had 2 maybe 3 people, but 1? Unheard of! When they are deployed into the arena, I will bet on her." Caesar says, then I turn the T.V. off.

Me, having bets? These Games will be different, I and know for the first time in my life.

The odds are in my favor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this Chapter of Powerless, I was happy to do so. In my life right now, I am on vacation! I want to explore all of what Florida has to offer so writing has been put to a somewhat hold. But don't worry, I always wake up before the rest of my family so my writing is might be shorter, maybe on some good days longer. And again, thanks for reading, review on every chapter you like, tell me what you think CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS HELPFUL! **

_**May the odds be ever in your favor! BYE!**_


	7. The Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, this is just a depiction from a different prospective.**

* * *

The final day of training is here. Today will be mainly on forming the alliance with District 3. Tributes from District 3 are known to be very intelligent. In the most recent years district 3 tributes have electrocuted, burned, persuaded, and even exploded tributes for their victory. If you are on their good side, then all you got to do is sit back and watch them to their magic.

"Robin come on! Last day of training, don't want to be late!" Erebus shouts from outside my bedroom door.

My eyes follow to the drawer, retrieve the training uniform, and head out with Erebus to the Training Center. When I open the door I actually find Teena and Cody eating. I didn't see them the entire time of training so this is a surprise to me. They must have been talking to the other mentors about an alliance, or maybe even getting us some sponsors. Whatever the case, I am glad to see my uncle.

"Morning Robin and Erebus. Teena and I were watching some Capitol TV and we saw you guys appear a few times." Cody announces.

"What were we featured in?" Erebus asks

"We saw Robin in the Training Center, alone the entire time, and we saw you with the tributes from 3 chatting up a storm. Caesar mentioned that he was going to be betting on Robin, and he says that he noticed a dynamic trio with you and the tributes from 3. He must have not known you guys were going to be in an alliance." Cody says, then he drinks his coffee and Teena begins.

"This is just the beginning for you guys. They will be watching you as the Games progress, so don't die early from the Cornucopia. Sponsors lined up in the streets and citizens of the Capitol will fall in love with you from the interviews. The same case happened with the boy from 12 in my Games, but he eventually got killed by me in the final 2." Erebus's mouth drops open, me must haven't watched our mentor's Games.

"We better be going to the Training Center, see you guys in a couple of hours." I say, grab Erebus's hand and almost run to the elevator.

The elevator goes down and makes a stop at the 3rd floor, District 3. Erebus talks to them about their alliance, which they both nod along to. The elevator then arrives at the Training Center and I still see nobody in the survival stations. I grab the girl from 3's hand and I put her in a survival station. We exchange names and apparently her name is Olivia. Just like yesterday, she is very fidgety so when the instructor hands her a bottle of a certain liquid, she doesn't turn it down.

"What is this stuff?" Olivia asks, when she finishes drinking it.

"A Capitol concoction of several herbs, it is meant to stop the fidgeting for 48 hours. So you won't be fidgeting for the Private Session and the interviews. I recommend you get a mini bottle, make it a necklace, then pour the liquid into the bottle for your token." Olivia doesn't seem to disagree so she grabs a little thing of string, retrieves a mini bottle from the Gamemakers when they aren't looking, then pours it into the bottle.

"Don't worry about the amount, a little goes a long way." The instructor says and then he shows her the proper way to make a fire.

I already know how to make a simple fire so I just look around at the tributes while Olivia is attempting to make her's good. The Career pack are all doing weapons together, both from 1 are doing bows, both from 2 are doing swords, and both from 4 and doing tridents. They will be a large portion of problems in the Games, I just hope their swords don't get me. The boy from 3, who Olivia told me was Watt, and Erebus are both doing the gauntlet, which Erebus isn't good at but Watt seems to be dominating.

Tributes from 6 are at the camouflage station with the girl from 11, the boy from 6 yesterday yelled at the boy from 11 so they don't seem to be teaming. Tributes from 7 are launching axes like they were pebbles. District 8's tributes are different, they seem to be in love so they can't stop kissing each other. 9 and 12 are both doing the spears. The evil tributes from 10 are doing slingshots and the boy from 11 is all alone doing throwing knives.

"Finished! Finally I made a correct fire, that took forever! What is next?" She asks so perky and excited, she must be over joyed about her fidgeting stopping and her making a fire is corresponding for ultimate happiness.

"Camouflage, and we better hurry the tributes from 6 and the girl from 11 might take it all." We walk over to the station and the tributes from 6 dart their eyes to the girl from 11, she nods and they stop worrying. Weird.

Camouflage seems to be hard for me, but easy for Olivia. The materials are made out of what you would find in the wild, berries is the main material for camouflage. I give up on camouflage and just wait for Olivia to be done with it. She eventually does finish and she look like a tree, a dark oak that the tributes from 7 might know about.

"How do I look?" Olivia asks.

"Like a tree." I laugh and so does she, lets just hope we have trees in the arena.

"Looks like you two are hitting it off." Erebus says behind us, I dart around to see him.

"What were you guys doing?" I ask.

"Gauntlet and throwing axes. Watt is surprising amazing at Gauntlet and I seem pretty good with throwing axes. Watt is also good at hand-to-hand combat."

"Let's hope that the cornucopia has throwing axes." Watt says

"They most likely will, if tributes are really good with a certain weapon they put it in the arena. For example, scythes are almost never in the Games but if District 9 shows their skills with it they make a good show and give them the scythe. A few years back the girl from District 9 won with her scythe." Olivia announces from behind me.

We all shrug and head over to throwing knives station. I hope Olivia is good at throwing knives sense Erebus and I both have our weapon of choice, and Watt appears to have his fists. The tributes from 8 are at this station, making out as always, so we just ignore them and launch knives. I am not good, Erebus isn't either, Watt is average, and Olivia seems to be pro. She tells me she has great hand-eye coordination so that explains her mastery with knives.

The bell rings for lunch and my alliance and I all drop the knives and fill out plates with their divine food. We take our seats just like yesterday, except the tributes from 10 don't sit near us. Watt and Olivia sit in front of me and Erebus, happy with their alliance. Our alliance reminds me of recent years. The best alliance, beside the Career pack, is the 5 and 3 alliances. District 5 and District 3 have smart tributes, so when they ally in a Game they can dominate the arena with their wits. Actually a mentor from District 3 allied with the tributes from 5 in their Games, she won by eventually trapping them and using wire to make them suffocate from lack of air, I think her name was Wiress. Also another victor from 3, Beetee, electrocuted 6 tributes at once to crown him victor.

"What do you think the arena is going to be like?" Watt asks.

"Something to do with water, they don't usually have a swimming station." I reply.

"You think so? I just hope District 4 is eliminated before they can beat us." Olivia pipes up.

"I would say maybe a beach or an ocean arena, we have had those in recent years. Actually my mentor won her Games on a beach arena." Erebus includes.

"I actually just hope we are all alive on day 1 so we can meet up and kill the others." I say, they all nod and continue to eat their food.

I exchange looks with the Careers, who sit close to us, and they just laugh with each other. They all make me sick, the murder of innocent people in the Hunger Games is fine, but training for it?! Whoever thought of the Career pack is an idiot, and probably burning in Hell. Olivia and Watt talk about their life back home and their families they hope to come back to. Sad, this is all just very sad. Tearing people away from their families then killing them off in the Hunger Games that is televised around the country until 1 tribute remains is just down right unconstitutional. When I win these Games, my victory will show a country as 1, and not split up into parts. And it will show unity for all, and the Hunger Games will not be the part that divides us.

The bell rings and that means that training day 3 is over, Private Sessions are tomorrow. Everybody puts their food away and goes to the elevator. This time Erebus and I are in the first batch of tributes in the elevator along with Watt, Olivia, both from 11, both from 12, both from 6, and both from 9. Again, like yesterday, the tributes from 9 chat with the tributes from 12. District 6 and the girl from 11 exchange info and Watt and Olivia say goodbye when they arrive at their floor. Then the boy from 11 is all alone, again, and he is grumpy. He has a dark skin tone, black hair, hazel eyes, and is maybe 18 years old. We arrive at our floor and escape from the elevator.

"How was it?" Cody says, making me jump with fear.

"Good, we are in an alliance with the tributes from 3, Watt and Olivia." I say.

"You know that their mentors are Beetee and Wiress right? They are the smartest victors know from the Hunger Games. You should ask them what advice their mentors gave them because they know what is right." Teena says after taking a bite from garlic bread.

"They are smart also, it will break my heart when I kill them or when someone else does." I say back.

"That is true, when you have an alliance it eventually breaks. Either from betrayal, death, or leaving in the middle of the night. If you guys are going ot win you will need to focus on yourself, but help your partners also. That gets you sponsors." Cody says, then he sends us to bed.

Erebus and I exchange a look for a brief second, then go into our room. My nightgown that I wear every night is on my bed, and before I change into it I take a shower. The shower has what I think is a hundred or something buttons. All make it hot or cold, bubbly or clean, dry or wet. I don't even have a towel, I just press a button and air blows from all directions and I appear clean and dry. I then put my nightgown on and jump into bed. And for the first time sense I got here, I can sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while but I am glad I did! My schedule was filed with all the vacation stuff I was doing. I went PARASAILING which was amazing, but I was also scared to death. Then I went SNORKELING with my family, I even found 2 hermit crabs with cool designs. 1 of them was hit off the boat by my friend, WWWWHHHHYYYY CHARLES WAS TO YYOOUUNNGG! We also saw dolphins and a shark! My friend made a sound that was a dolphin mating call and they bobbed their heads up! Hope you liked my chapter and review on what you like about it. And CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

_**May the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	8. With a Score Of

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, this is just a depiction from a different prospective.**

* * *

"Come on Robin, we don't want to be late for the Interrogation!" Lilith screams from the outside of my bedroom, I groan but get ready.

The time is late afternoon, I slept for so long last night it wasn't exactly heaven to wake up. I find the training uniform and quickly put it on. Today is the last day to show it my all, the last day to make my time there show improvement. All I have left after this is the interviews, then the Games. This entire time I thought this might be a dream, just a fake world that I can wake up and this is a bad dream. I am clearly wrong now, this is just to real. When I am fully dressed and ready to go I leave my room and make a beeline to the elevator. Erebus is already there, waiting for me with a worried look. He then notices me and he lights up, I am glad somebody gives me a second look even in this time.

"Nervous?" He asks me as he hits the button for the training center.

"Of course, I am human aren't I?" He chuckles a little bit and looks down.

"Seriously though, are you." He begins to sound more serious.

"Less than you are right now, what is wrong?" I ask, putting my hand on his shoulder as the elevator appears.

"I just want my score good enough for at least 1 person to notice, in the good way." He replies, and we walk into the elevator.

"If you mope around for yourself, I assure they don't like that. Think openly about life, even if it is just for a little while."I say back, and we arrive at the training center.

This time we take a seat where it says 'District 5' instead of go right into training. The Careers are practically hollering for all the tributes to arrive. We notice that both tributes from 8 aren't here, they must be in their room oversleeping. But when they finally arrive their hair is messy, eyes are alert, and wonder if they are late, which they are. The Careers bad mouth them that a Peacekeeper has to escort both from 2 to a room. The Gamemakers obviously don't care and just proceed with the tributes, all of them besides the tributes from 2.

District 1 goes and I don't even think they care about the tributes from 2, just themselves, like always. When the male from 1 comes back out he pumps his hands up in the air for the heck of it. Same for the girl from 1 comes back, claps and shouts of her name follow behind her, wearing her devilish smile. After them I just drown it out and it is just me and my thoughts. What will I show them? Maybe my survival techniques, throw a sickle in there. I debate about this until Erebus is called in, and give him a slight thumbs up as he goes inside. The sounds from the training center seem to be wising sounds of ax, and eventually a loud ax is lodged into the board. A few claps here and there, then he emerges from the room, and he gives me a slight smile as he gets on the elevator.

I stand up, take a deep breath, then walk into the room. The Training Center is filled with its usually amount of weapons, but most of them aren't in the right place. The Careers probably used every weapon they could. The throwing axes look different, Erebus must have left them in their place and didn't put them back. The sickles are untouched and I am probably the only person who knows how to use one. Before I was entered into the Games my father had a sickle from decades ago.

His family moved from District 11 to District 5 in the beginning of the Dark Days, the only thing they brought with them was a few sickles and some stolen plants. They hitched a train that was transported to District 11 for the rebels, when they got off at District 5 they were lucky. It exploded 3 hours later in District 4, there were no survivors. After that they hid in the District and changed their names. Most of the family was under the ago of 20 so when the Hunger Games began, only 4 remained. The other 3 died off in an earthquake that conflicted the District around the time of the 13th Hunger Games. Then only one left was Vail Stride, she married a man like her, red headed, green eyed, and kinda pale. So the sickle is the only thing my parents want me to know from my past.

"Robin, you will now present your chosen skill." That draws me back to reality, and away from my flashback.

I head over to the survival section of the training center to show the Gamemakers my swimming skills. Luckily, Olivia told me our uniforms are water resistant so I don't need to change in front of them. I just plunge into the water and do several laps, some backwards, front with my eyes closed. I even find out a function on a hologram for some obstacles of the swimming course. I breeze through it without much difficulty, then dry off and go to the sickle station.

I set it up with a landscape of a forest, and program in 5 tributes. I take a silver sickle from the display then press enter. What was the training center, has now turned into a dense forest, I am in the clearing of it. 4 tributes appear from the trees and jump down gracefully. They all have projectile weapons when they land and ready to fire, so glad this is a hologram. Luckily, I have a quick brain and dart around, then bring my sickle to the back of the tribute's neck, bring them close to me, then slit their throat. A tribute launches their spear towards me and I use the dead tribute as shield. The spear gets lodged into his stomach, and I drop the body and stab my sickle into his chest. It isn't the correct way to kill somebody with a sickle, but in the Games anything goes. The other 2 tributes have throwing knives. They are on either side of me and, simultaneously, throw knives at me. I duck down and they land in their stomachs. I take this as a chance and slit their throats with the sickle.

The forest evaporates back into the training center. I turn my head to the Gamemakers, and I see the Head Gamemaker smiling. I did something right for myself, now I just got to prove it in the arena.

"Thanks Robin, you may go." The Head Gamemaker says and he presses a button that opens up the gate for the boy from 6.

I leave the Training Center as the boy from 6's name is called. He turns around to find his allies, his District Partner and the girl from 11, and the boy from 11 gives him a death stare. I don't know the conflict between them, and I sure don't want to know. The elevator comes down and I get on. The tributes from 2 weren't there after the tributes from 1, so I am guessing their score will be like a 4. The elevator shots up to my floor and I get off.

"Finally you two are back! How was it?" Lilith asks adding another layer of makeup.

"Good I guess, we just need to wait for the rest to go." I reply.

"The tributes from 2 were disqualified from the interrogation today." Erebus adds in, and Lilith gasps.

"Really?! Oh my, why I never. I am going to tell your stylists, they are smoking on the balcony." Lilith squeaks and hurries over to the balcony.

"Smoking? Disgusting, I think I just lost all respect for them. Actually I am going to go over there." I quickly get up and head over to the balcony.

It is a ark night with the glowing full moon outside, and a slight cold breeze slips by. Lilith is just leaving when I march in front of Reins and Erebus's stylist. They are smoking and look out at the beautiful sky. Nothing the Capitol can do to change the stars, that is the only thing I have left to think of home. But that isn't the thing I came out here for.

"What do you think you are doing?" I pronounce behind them, and Reins jumps.

"Don't scare me like that!" Reins shouts.

"Wouldn't want to give you heart attack, since that cigarette will do it for you!" Smoking is the most annoying thing, only few people in my District smoke since we are the anti-smoking District. The Districts that are used to it would be 1, 2, and 8.

"Why are you so tense, here have a cigarette." She offers a pack to me and I literally throw it off the building.

"I am going into the Hunger Games, why would I want something to kill me before I have to fight for my life! Okay- Reins listen to me, when the Games start, you will stop smoking. If I win, you will stop smoking forever, you hear me!" I am making her feel uncomfortable, but I don't care. I don't want people that care for me die. Not until I die.

"You know what? I will. I have been trying for a while and it just pulls me back in. I will attend addiction programs, now let's go watch the scores." She drops her cigarette on the street then we all go to the living room for the scores.

I sit next to Erebus on the couch and we watch as the numbers fly by. The Careers got their signature 10's and 9's, but the tributes from 2 got a 0. Watt and Olivia both get 6's, not bad for them. Then I see Erebus's face on the screen, and Caesar Flickerman click a button and a number flies in front of his face. He scored a 7, and we all clap. He smiles widely at it then we watch as they feature my face on the screen. Caesar clicks the button, and a number appears in front of my face.

10.

The room erupts with screams of joy, especially from me. I first question why the score was so high but I realize that I was the only one who used a sickle and knew how to swim, besides District 4. Lilith gets out a bottle of champagne for our stylists so Erebus and I just go to our rooms, we don't talk, we are to happy about our scores. He is smiling that he got a 7, and I am glowing with excitement over my 10. When I get into my room, I undress into the nightgown then fall asleep. Bliss and Peace, they finally came together for me.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I just got back from Florida. I am glad to be back though, and Florida was nice but Texas is my home. Also, that smoking part of the story, that kinda came out of nowhere. Smoking is bad so I just wanted to state how bad it was. And if someone you love near you smokes, tell them to quit, you don't want to lose them. That can be your good dead for the day :D. Thank for reading, review on the story if you like it, and remember. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

**_May the odds be ever in your favor._**


	9. Interviews

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, this is just a depiction from a different prospective.**

* * *

Today is the day of the interviews, my final chance for the citizens of the Capitol to notice me. The stupidest thing about he Capitol, besides it's mind of entertainment, is that their citizens only focus on the fashion part of a tribute. As of recent years, the most stylish get the most sponsors. District 5 isn't even on that list, it is usually Districts 1,2,4, and 8. The alarm wakes me up at the time I set it, 12:00.

I throw the covers and get up. The sun's rays leak into my room and I just lay out some normal clothes. When I lay it down, I go into the shower. Of all the thousands of buttons on my panel, only 4 are needed. I press them constantly, and 1 time I even press a button I didn't mean to and the shower plays some music. Weird, but I don't remember the button so I just go with it. After a while I turn off the water, find out the button for music, and get out of the shower. The button that dries me appears on the panel and I go with it.

Now that I am cleansed of odor, I need to report to the living room. Almost everybody is in the living room, sitting on the chairs, but Erebus has been taking a while. We just continue to wait, he knows this is important. Time flies by and I think of the inevitable, Erebus might have killed himself before the Games. No, that is preposterous, I don't think anybody would do that. Even if, tributes kill themselves by walking off the pedestals if they can't take it anymore. Thoughts of what happened flash in my head, every single possible fate has gone through me. That is when a figure emerges from Erebus's bedroom.

"Hey guys." Erebus says causally.

"Really? 'Hey guys' is all you have to say. We were worried sick about you, we didn't want to go into your room because we were afraid of what might be in there." Cody says angrily.

"Sorry, I just overslept." He replies.

"Let's just get to what we actually need to talk about." Teena interrupts.

"Okay. So you guys will be having your interviews today. You will need to go to Lilith for an estimated 4 hours each, we kinda lost a bit of time because of Erebus but we can hopefully make it." We all look at him and he just sinks in his chair. "Anyway, after that Erebus you will go with Teena. And Robin you come to me. Both of us will work out your angle in the interviews." Cody announces.

"Sounds good, but who goes first for Lilith?" Erebus asks.

"Robin, she was awake. When Lilith transforms Robin into a walking model you will be with Teena." Teena giggles a little bit and Cody sends us to our places.

Cody sends me to my room and Lilith follows behind me. 4 hours with Lilith will be interesting. The only thing the people in the Capitol can do better than people from the Districts. Show off. I need to strut myself to Caesar, the audience, and the Districts. I lay on my soft bed as Lilith retrieves some shoes from a diamond embedded turquoise box. They are red high heels that add a few inches on me. Lilith then instructs me on walking, but seriously how hard can walking be? Apparently really hard sense I keep doing it wrong. I am not used to high heels so I wobble, fall, and I think at one time broke my ankles. I wish I did though, then I wouldn't need to be in these heels.

Lilith takes out her schedule and instructs me to stop and change into a dress. Finally, something that isn't about shoes! The dress isn't anything special so I just know I won't wear it ever again. I show myself to Lilith and she hands me the shoes again. Again! I want to scream but she just says I will need to know this. A long groan escapes from my mouth and I force myself into the heels. Lilith instructs me to walk around the room in the heels, and I do that. She constantly get aggravated me, apparently I step on the dress consistently. After what I think is the second hour of walking, I conquer it.

The rest of it is just posture, eye contact, sitting, hand gestures, and smiling. Lilith gives precise easy instructions for this part, yet for the heels she was a pill. The one I have hardest with was the hand gestures. I don't need to use them so why learn it? What would I gesture to the audience anyway if I did? For me, the only thing I would do with my hands is wave hello and goodbye. But Lilith just stretches the last few minutes of this into my posture - I don't have bad posture but she just wants me to master something at least.

"I did the best I could with you, not like tributes from 5 master this anyways. Run along and go to the living room." Lilith sighs in relief, and I leave.

Cody is waiting for me on the couch and I sit down. I wonder what Erebus is going to pull during the interviews, because I sure know I don't have anything. Humor in a time like this is useless. Cold blooded works for tributes that are in the Career Pack. Quiet doesn't go anywhere. Smart can get you sponsors with some brains. But I am still not sure about it, and I haven't been talking to Cody for a while so I stop thinking and start talking.

"So, what do we do?" I ask, and Cody just hand on his chin, thinking.

"I have known you all my life, but for the life of me I don't know what you can pull that makes a mark." He says finally.

"What you can pull in the interviews is endless, so we should know something." We sit in silence for a long time after I say that.

"I got it! Okay, listen closely. You are a likable, smart, girl. Give them some self-deprecating jokes about your odds or something like that. They eat that up for breakfast. And when needed, be charming and humble." We both smile widely at that and we move onto some interview questions.

"Robin, we have caught news of you on our Capitol T.V.'s while you were in the Training Center. All of the citizens of the Capitol noticed you were alone, all until the final day of training and you lured the girl from 3, both from 6, and the girl from 11. What do you have to say?" Cody says in his best Capitol accent, which makes me chuckle a bit.

"I am honestly mad, Caesar. Now some tributes will know something in the arena that I do as well! There goes my advantage!" I say jokingly, and Cody give me the thumbs up.

"Come on, you have something else going for yourself don't you?" Cody says again imitating Caesar.

"If I told you then that means the entire country knows it. Let's just leave that for the arena so you can be mystified." I give a nice smile and fix my posture.

"I will be glad to be mystified! But sadly, out time is up. I will see you in the arena." Then we just crack up laughing, finally I get to share a moment with my uncle.

"Robin it is about time for the interviews, you and Erebus better get going." Cody quickly stands up, and goes into Erebus's bedroom to fetch him.

Erebus appears to be kinda curious but mostly just glad to be away from Lilith. And I know the feeling, but at least he didn't have to wear heels. Cody sends us into the elevator and pushes a button for the interviews, but I manage to get a hug before I leave. Cody gives me one last hopeful look and the elevator goes down. Erebus and I don't talk the entire trip down, we both must be freaking out about it. About how the Games are so close, and how we have such little time left for anything else. As the elevator comes to a complete stop, we file out.

Reins appears in front of me and shoos me to my prep team. They are very jumpy for the interviews so Reins needs to get them to be more serious to start doing my makeup and whatnot. So then they begin working on me. One of them focuses directly on my hair while the other two get to do my skin. I then wait for them to work their magic on me and hope I don't look hideous, like a freak, or like a Capitol citizen. The last one sends chills down my body and one of them needs to grab my arm for me to stop. I can feel my hair and everything being cleansed and perfect enough to be shaped into anything.

"There! She's perfect! Let's send her to Reins quickly, we don't have all the time in the world people!" I am then border-line shoved to Reins's room.

She is sitting at a desk that is light with a lamp next to her. Reins is sucking on a peppermint and jumps when she hears me enter. But she relaxes and searches through the large stack of papers on her desk. As she rummages she pulls out a paper that has a diagram, but I am not close enough to actually see it though.

"Found it! Okay, Robin, I will need you close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise." She then hurries over to a automatic closet and retrieves a dress, ut it is covered so I can't see it.

"Okay." I say and I shut my eyes close.

I feel it creep up my skin and take it's place on my body. A soft nice fabric is the only thing I feel, and it isn't even heavy. Dresses are suppose to be light but I heard from Teena that she barely had the strength to stand up correctly. When I hear Reins clap and put her hands on her mouth, I know to open my eyes. She didn't even say, and I hope I am correct about this assumption.

All I see in front of me is a mirror. The person in front of it isn't me, it is somebody I was made to be. The dress I wear is a small black one, tight at the top and flowing ever so slightly as you go down. With that I also have a white crescent moon in the middle of my dress. I have a shiny black eye shadow and my red hair is long and wavy, not in it's usual two buns on either side of my head. My nails now have been painted a dark black with a crescent moon on it , just like my dress.

"Reins I love it, thank you so much." I then get up and hug her before I leave for the interviews.

I wave goodbye and go to the line of tributes waiting for their turn. So far the tributes from Districts 1,2,3,4,mine,6,7,9,10 and 12 are here. So we just wait for the tributes from 8 and 11. So far the District 8's tributes are so in love, that I heard that some Peacekeepers had to pull them off each other. While for District 11, I don't know anything about them besides the girl is teaming with the tributes 6, and the boy is going solo. I leave them out of my mind and just focus on the tributes that are actually here. The tributes from District 1 look so glamorous with their fur coats and beautifully crafted silk outfits. But the rest of the tributes look normal for Hunger Games standards.

"Do you notice the amount of stares you are receiving?" Erebus whispers.

"Not until now." I look around at the amount of stares from most tributes, not District 10 though.

"By the way you look beautiful." Erebus adds in, then I get to look at his costume. A nice black suit, simple for him really.

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself." I reply.

The anthem plays and the interviews begin. We all get 3 minutes to entertain the entire country. The girl from 1 triumphantly walk up to greet Caesar. He gives a warm smile and I get lost in their conversation. I don't really listen to the other's interviews so I just wait for my turn. A while goes by and Olivia starts to go onto the stage. She misses her family, amazed by the Capitol, and glad about the necklace of a certain liquid that helps her fidgeting problem. Watt talks about the amount of electronics he wants to invent for the Capitol, and some he wants to take home.

Then before I know it, my name is called. I freeze, totally taken by everything, but I then walk onto the stage. The crowd starts an uproar of clapping, which I am able to blush by. Caesar takes my hand and lifts it up for the audience, which just claps more. We then sit down and I smile a bit for the audience.

"So, Robin, that is some dress you have. What inspired your stylist for that?" Caesar asks, and I smile a little and answer.

"The moon is the only thing I have left from home. No matter where I go, I have that moon with me the entire way." The crowd goes 'awww' and then claps.

"Touching, next question. We saw some clips of you in the Training Center, in the survival station, and you were alone. What do you have to say about that?"

"Well, I am the only one who knows how to swim here, besides District 4, so if we have water in the arena I don't need to worry. Even if, the survival section of the center is great, and I am glad I know more than the other tributes." Caesar laughs a little, then the crowd does to.

"Okay, now for a personal question. We saw you at the Reaping, and you were tearing up a little. What was it about?"

"1. I was going into the Hunger Games. 2. I would be leaving my family and friends. 3. I was kinda tired so that woke me up." The entire room corrupts with laughter and I give them a smile.

**_DING!_**

"That is all the time we have for you, sadly. We will all be rooting for you in the Games. Ladies and Gentlemen, Robin Stride our shining moon!" Caesar shouts and he gives us a laugh and I walk away and get off the stage.

* * *

**Interview! FINALLY THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! But I am glad for this chapter, it sets a certain kind of standard. Hope you all liked this chapter of Powerless. :D Also don't forget to review on the story if you like it. And, as always, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

_**May the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	10. A real Bloodbath

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, this is just a depiction from a different prospective.**

* * *

Today is the day. The day the Capitol built up for the past few days, is finally here. My brain knows how I can't avoid this, but my body wants to thrash around and destroy everything they worked for. My family will be watching, and if I die them and the whole country, no death is secret. So I get up, change into a pair of clothes, and leave the room. Erebus is sitting on the couch, biting his nails, waiting for me.

"Hey Erebus." I say behind, which makes his jump.

"Hey Robin, you scared me." He chuckles a little bit and I roll my eyes playfully.

"Speaking of scared, are you?" He adds on.

"Of course I am, we are fighting for our lives Erebus. Only Careers aren't scared, they were born for killing innocent children on live television." My reply might have scared him since that kind of came out of nowhere.

"Let's just hope a Career doesn't win this year, it doesn't even have to be us. I just don't want a psycho murderer winning these Games." We both nod at what he said, then Lilith taps us on the shoulder.

"This is your final day in here, and soak it all in because you are leaving in a few minutes." Lilith says to us them shoos us to the elevator.

Cody and Teena are just getting out of their rooms when Lilith is shouting about how we need to leave now. They both just wave her away, hit the elevator button for the roof, then get into the elevator. I smile one last time for Lilith, and she does the same for me. Then the elevator shoots up and she is gone. We don't even pick up any tributes on the way up so it is just Erebus, I, Cody, and Teena here.

"Any advice you might want to tell us?" I ask when we arrive at the roof, the large sun blinding me just by the pure sight of it.

"Yes. Try to avoid conflict with other tributes, you might win, you might lose. Even if you do win then the wounds could kill you." Teena says.

"But didn't both of you guys win by just killing blindly?" Cody and Teena don't respond to my comment.

"Whatever the circumstances, just stay alive." Cody says and then gives me a big hug.

"I will." I whisper in his ear.

We then all exit the elevator and walk towards the large hovercraft ahead of us. It is a nice stainless steel, the sun's rays bounce off of the hovercraft and make me blind. I just keep a steady pace before a Peacekeeper grabs my arm and pulls me to the hovercraft. Another set of Peacekeepers grab Cody and Teena, escorting them away from us. I steal a final look with Cody before the elevator goes down, leaving me to fight to the death.

"Tributes, attention! Get into your seats and try to stay quiet, a Peacekeeper will be going around injecting you with your tracker. Your tracker tracks you in the Games and lets us know if you are still alive, if you are alive the tracker is still working!" A large Peacekeeper with a loud military officer voice shouts at us.

Erebus and I take our seats, side-by-side, and we look around at the other tributes. The Careers are facing each other, talking Games with on another. Watt and Olivia enter the hovercraft a while after and sit next to us, Olivia next to me and Watt next to Erebus. Tributes from 6 are talking to the girl from 11, they must have gotten to be great friends. Tributes from 7 seem to be disliking each other, they don't sit next to each other and just look away. The exact opposite for the love birds from 8, they talk, laugh, kiss multiple times that makes me want to throw up. District 9 and District 12 chat about something I am to far away to hear. Idiots from 10 just kinda sit there, waiting for their death. And lastly, the boy from 11. He annoyed actually, hoping this ends soon and he is the last one standing. He might win actually, going it alone and strong, that could mean sponsors for him and a crown on his head.

"Trackers are now going around, don't be scared it doesn't hurt it just tingles a little bit." How would he know? I don't think Peacekeepers are allowed into the Games, he must just guess.

2 Peacekeepers, dressed in the usual white uniforms, take a row and inject trackers one-by-one as fast as they can. A female Peacekeeper takes my arm and injects me with the tracker, then moves on to the next tribute. The feeling is more of a sting in the inside than a tingling feeling so the Peacekeeper was wrong, just like I knew he would. When the Peacekeepers finish their round of trackers they file into a room and the hovercraft starts its engines.

The hovercraft begins to fly, hovering over the Capitol, towards the unknown arena. Capitol people shout from the rooftops for us, a mishmash of names. I catch a few like, Bailey, Zara, Diesel, and Mauve. Wasn't Mauve the girl from 3? Isn't Olivia the girl from 3? This shocks me for a second and I turn my head around so quickly I almost snap my neck.

"Your name is Mauve, not Olivia. Why did you say it was." I ask, puzzled.

"Finally somebody noticed, Olivia is my middle name, Mauve is a weird name for me. You can call me either one I just prefer to be called Olivia, more proper." She replies.

"Okay, Olivia, I will do that." We both smile and laugh a little bit.

I am glad to laugh, it feels so unnatural in a time like this, but I sure do miss it. Everything seems unnatural now, anything from my life before the reaping is so weird to me that I don't understand why I do things in a certain way. My mom has told me stories of the Hunger Games, some stories that didn't make sense to me. I would always ask the same question. Why? But now that I am here, I don't want to question it. I just want to leave it and go home, but the only way to do that is if 23 cannons go off.

The ride is smooth one, it feels like I am back on the train. Was it 6 days ago that I was home? Interviews, 3 days of training, Tribute Parade, and the day long train ride to the Capitol. Yes, 6 days ago. The feeling of time passing by is strange, it feels more like centuries ago that I was talking to my little sister Jamie about her math homework. It is all like my time is a handful of sand, slipping through my fingers. But I don't want to let go of it, I want to grab with all my might to hold on. I will hold on.

Then the hovercraft stops, and the sergeant Peacekeeper starts to speak over us for the intercom. "Tributes, you will be escorted one-by-one by a Peacekeeper. We have arrived under the arena and into the catacombs you will go for you to be on your pedestals. We will start with District 1." He ends his speech and the boy from 1 is escorted out of here.

The rest of the Career Pack is clapping and chanting for him. It makes me sick, how can an academy mold somebody's mind to think that murder is OK. That it is the norm for them, what can they possibly do for them to be sick and twisted? I don't know, and learning how will be the challenge. After a short period of time the girl from 1 taken away, then all the tributes 2 through 4 go, leaving District 5. The girl from 4's Peacekeeper comes back, and take Erebus. He isn't even able to say a goodbye to me before he is escorted away from the hovercraft. Then I just stand there, me and my thoughts. How can I be in the Games if he isn't alive, when or if he dies and I am still alive, that is the day I break down.

"District 5, female. Robin Stride, follow me." The Peacekeeper says, griping my arm and taking me down a flight of stairs to my catacomb.

"I say you last night, your stylist was smart for doing that, you sure made an impression on the Capitol." He says as we walk down a large hallway with pipes and other stuff coming from the walls.

"You think so?"

"I know so, people in the Capitol love symbolism. Especially when the symbol is as important as the moon hanging over our heads. What was she trying to symbolize anyway?" He asks and we near the catacomb with a large 5F on it, the catacombs are randomized so I am not right next to Erebus.

"It is suppose to symbolize that I am like the moon. Hanging over you, never leaving your side. I leave for a short while, but I will always be there. In the arena I might not be myself, Day, but I will show myself to everybody for who I really am, Night. No matter the circumstances, I will win these Games." He smiles and we are at the catacomb.

"Nice to hear, I will surely tell that to the Capitol people. It might even reach Caesar Flickerman, which means crazy amount of sponsors for you." Now I am smiling, he opens the door, I thank him, and he closes the door with a slight nod of the head.

The room is small, a pale white all over the room. There is a glass tube for me at the back wall of the room, directly in front of the door. Also there is Reins, she is wearing a large puffy white gown, and gold eyes lashes and eyeliner. He hair has streaks of gold in it, also. Reins comes towards me with open arms and I allow myself a hug.

"How are you holding up kiddo?" She asks me.

"Surprising well, a Peacekeeper just busted my confident. How weird is that?" I ask, and I chuckle a little bit when I am done.

"Very weird, rare actually." She responds, puzzled.

"That out of the way we got to get you into your arena outfit. There is a small room for you to change in over there." She points to the door and hands me the covered outfit.

I take it and go into the room where I need to change in. She wasn't lying on how it was small, but I just unzip the zipper to see my arena outfit. The outfit consists of a light jacket, a pure red shirt, cargo pants that isn't baggy more tight but still able to let your run, black boots, and white ankle socks. A simple arena outfit, I like it. This usually gives a clue of the arena but I will see it in a few minutes so I don't even try to think about the arena. I then leave the cramped room and hand Reins the clothes I wore before this.

"Robin, when you are in that arena. Remember who you are winning this for." She sets the clothes down on a shiny steel table and hugs me.

Our hug is interrupted by a female voice. "30 seconds." She announces for us, and I finish the hug early.

"Don't let me die in there." I say, choking up with tears in my eyes.

"Robin, don't cry, it makes you seem weak. And the Careers go for the weak. Act strong and you will be strong." Reins tells me.

"20 seconds." The woman announces for me, and I know I must be getting into the tube.

I walk into the tube slowly, making my walk steady. Then I hear the words that speed my pace up. "10 seconds."

My pace switches and I am in the tube. Reins gives me a slight smile when the tube encloses around me. I turn quickly, looking around at my plate begins to rise. My hands graze the glass and the light from the catacomb is gone. It is just cement now, no light gets to my eyes so I am stuck in the darkness. But the plate still rises up, the Games are about to begin. The sun's rays shine into the tube and blind me. Very much like it was when I arrived at the roof a while ago. The blindness lasts for a while as Cladious Templesmith's voice booms around the arena like the sound of a cannon.

"Let the 57th Hunger Games, begin!" He says ecstatically.

I observe my surroundings, quickly with my eyes darting from one place to another. This year's arena is an evergreen forest. Tall trees with pines falling from them with the slightest breeze of wind. But the arena isn't flat, not far from the cornucopia is several rolling hills and mountains with trees on it also. I spot a large lake in the distance, and a beautiful rock waterfall with the water crashing down. Green grass all over the arena wherever grass can grow. I then pull my eyes off the arena and towards the Cornucopia. Pack strewn around, swords, axes, throwing axes, knives, throwing knives, spears, tridents, nets, sickles, slingshots, and pieces of plastic cut into squares just lying around. There are even some crates that hang weapons on the sides of them.

My eyes draw itself towards the sickle, I need to get it. But getting it might mean certain death. Maybe I can skip over the sickle and get a pack from the outer line and evade into the forest. But where will I get it then? All my thought distract me from what is actually happening and I see a number in gold, surrounded by a golden box. 10 seconds left until we are allowed off our pedestals to fight to the death. Let the Games begin, isn't that what they always wanted.

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

The Games have begun.

I dash towards a pack that is in the middle of the field, untouched by a anybody. As I near closer to it a few tributes are meeting my pace, getting towards something. In the corner of my eye I see another tribute aim for the same pack. I find a few throwing axes near me and pick one up, Erebus's weapon of choice in my hands. I launch it towards the tribute and they fall down, it landed in the tribute from 10's chest. I just made my first kill, I just made the first kill of the Games.

He remove the ax in his chest, take it into my hands, and sling the pack over my shoulder. By this point tributes are fighting like crazy, making the bloodbath get its name. The sickle I was so focused on when I was on the pedestal is now in arms reach. I then wield a throwing ax in one hand and my sickle in the other. The girl from 7 runs towards me with a knife in her hand and I swing my sickle towards her throat, slitting it. Then I bash the ax into her chest several times to make sure she is dead. I quickly look up and see tributes dead on the floor, one of them is Watt.

Then I see Erebus, running with a knife away from the boy from 9, who also has a throwing ax, Erebus must have tried to fight over it but lost and just scavenged to get a knife. My feet begin to sprint towards the boy from 9, ready for a kill. He is still chasing Erebus so I pop up in front of him and trip him, he falls down and I leave him there. Erebus turns around and I smile, handing him the throwing ax. Erebus then pushes me, and I am shocked. I am about to kill him when he throws an ax into the boy from 9's chest. He falls down in a second and Erebus take the ax back.

Erebus and I look around and find Olivia with 2 packs, and surprisingly no stab wounds. We race towards her and give her a knife, then we all run from the bloodbath. We head towards the forest and escape the bloodbath intact. The trees are placed all randomly in the arena, and the forest is dense. As we run I spotted only one clearing where there we no trees, it appears to be a meadow with a large amount of flowers. We continue running and the thought of Watt on the floor, bleeding from his neck, haunts me. The weird thing is I only cared about Watt on the floor but seem totally fine with killing 2 tributes.

I guess the odds were in my favor.

* * *

**THE HUNGER GAMES! Finally I made this chapter, actually there is a weird story behind this. I already had the chapter of the Games, but my mouse glitched out and closed the page. Now that I look back on it, it wasn't good. I wanted a good chapter for the beginning of her life, and the beginning of the Games. I hope you liked this LONG chapter about the Games, please review on what you liked about this story. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS HELPFUL! Bye!**

_**May the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	11. The round of Cannons

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, this is just a depiction from a different prospective**

* * *

A string of cannons blast as Olivia, Erebus, and I are still running from the bloodbath. We have made it far since we lost track of how long ago was the bloodbath, but we continue running. I count 10 cannons as we approach a lake, clear blue water with the sun's rays making it glisten. We all start panting, exhausted from the amount of running so we decide to take a break. The arena's temperature is what I can guess is 70 degrees, not to hot really. The trees secure us from the remaining tributes so we don't need to be worried about visitors. Then I hear it, a scream.

"HELP!" The voice is high pitched, maybe a female tribute.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screams again, and I am about to walk towards the sound when I hear a cannon.

_**Boom!**_

The girl obviously died because now I don't hear her screeches. No tribute would scream help about another tribute, unless they are huge. My eyes begin to open wide, and I grab Olivia and Erebus's hands and continue running. They seem perplexed about my sudden urge to escape, but they don't argue and just run along side me.

"What is the matter?" Erebus asks.

"A female tribute died necessarily close to us, and I might know who killed her." I reply.

"Careers?" Olivia pipes in.

"My best guess is Zara, large girl from 10. The Careers wouldn't leave the Cornucopia this early into the Games, that isn't their game." Erebus appear to be intrigued but sadly I can't add much more to back up my statement.

"What makes you think she wouldn't join the Careers?" Olivia questions.

"Alliances aren't her game. She's the kind of person who goes it alone, the Careers should be scared of her since she isn't scared of them." I add.

"Well we have been running for a while, can we take a rest next to that large tree?" Erebus then points to an abnormally large tree.

The tree is a pine wood tree, but is the size of a building. Roots that dig deep into the earth's ground, a good trunk for support if needed to climb, and leaves that take over the tree like a cyclone. I then let go of their hands and stop in front of the tree. Even if I made my arms stretch out as far as they can, I wouldn't even make it halfway on either side. The Gamemakers, by no doubt, implanted this tree into the arena for a purpose. Us tributes just need to find out. 3 decades ago in the 27th Games they had a tree just like this.

The tree was a secret killing machine, it spread wildfires, it conjured up floods, even at one point an earthquake. The victor was the only tribute, who didn't die in the bloodbath, that never got the chance to see it. He was called the "Disaster Victor" since he won by "natural" causes. Also he has experienced a number of disasters so even if he saw it, he would just think of District 10.

"You think it is deadly?" I ask Olivia, the genius here.

"Almost certain, my mom mentioned the 2-" Erebus then cuts her off.

"27th Hunger Games, we all know. It was the first time in a long time that in the final 3 the tributes from 5 were there, even though the female died in the avalanche and the male died from the volcano eruption." I forgot about those disasters, most tributes were killed by the tree than the bloodbath, which only claimed the lives of 7.

"Do you think they are trying to commemorate it?" I ask, twirling my sickle around in my hand.

"Possibly, and if they did they might add in new disasters. We should make a list of the disasters that the tree might bring upon us." We all then begin thinking after Olivia stops talking.

It takes us a while but we do make a list. Earthquake, wildfire, volcano eruption, avalanche, tsunami, flood, lightning storms, hurricane, tornado, and sinkhole. If I remember correctly the amount of tributes that died by the tree was a woping 14, after the bloodbath only 3 people died by a person, they all died by the mentally broken female tribute from 12. She placed 4th because of the sinkhole. The day becomes more and more dark, it is around the time for dusk when we all check inside our packs for a flashlight, matches, and a torch. Olivia picked up 2 from the Cornucopia so she was able to give one to Erebus.

My pack had dried beef, water canteen, crackers, socks, some kind of sunglasses, matches, coil of wire that I give to Olivia, sleeping bag, a small knife, and bandages. Erebus has apples, empty water canteen, sleeping bag, iodine, slingshot, extra jacket, and berries. Olivia lucked out with a first aid kit, two bags of apples, three small knives, big water canteen, iodine, sleeping bag, a pair of socks, a load of coals, and pastel for camouflage. The pastel has white, black, red, blue, green, orange, and even yellow.

"Robin, do you want to switch shirts?" Olivia asks, and I just look at her confused.

She sighs, "My shirt is black, yours is red. I can use the pastel to out a crescent moon on your shirt, how does that sounds?" I nod and exchange shirts, but we exchange behind trees so Erebus doesn't be a perv or something.

When I have my red shirt off Olivia paints the black shirt on a hard surface, which is the tree. She is excellent at painting, maybe if she wins that can be her hobby. After tributes win the Games and become Victors, they don't have to work in their District's Industry. They get to have a hobby or something like that. Morphlings from 6 have painting and drugs. And Haymitch Abernathy has drinking, and I don't know what Cody and Teena's hobbies are.

Olivia finally finishes and I quickly grab the shirt and put it on. The temperatures have changed from mild to cold in a matter of seconds so right now I need that shirt. When Olivia and I come back to Erebus, he has a fire set up. For fuel he doesn't use Olivia's coals but just uses some branches and twigs he must have found from the ground. We all sit down and heat up when a thought occurs to me. Wouldn't a tribute see the fire? Zara? The Careers?

"In a few minutes we need to put this fire out." I say then look around for unsuspecting tributes.

"Why? Aren't you cold?" Erebus asks puzzled.

"The fire might attract tributes. Zara or the Careers are the only ones that I fear." He nods and we just warm up while we have a chance.

Erebus extinguishes the fire with his foot and the National Anthem of Panem plays. We all look up in the sky to see a number of tributes hologram faces in the sky. The list of dead tributes on day 1 begins. Girl from 1, Watt, boy from 4, girl from 6, both from 7,both from 8, boy from 9, girl from 11, and the boy from 12. 2 Careers died today, it must have been from Zara. All of us retrieve our sleeping bags from our packs and begin to go to sleep. As I close my eyes, I hear Olivia silently crying over Watt's death. I just shut my eyes harder and try to sleep, I survived Day 1. Good enough for me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Powerless :D ! Also I looked and saw I didn't get any reviews for the Bloodbath Chapter, and I was kinda bummed out because it took me forever to write it. I hope you guys liked the chapter and review on what you liked in the story. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS HELPFUL! Bye :P**

_**May the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	12. The Bloody Stream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, this is just a depiction from a different prospective.**

* * *

My eyes flutter open from the sound of an ax coming in contact with something. I automatically stand up, lift my sickle, and dart around like a crazy person. Turns out Erebus is just throwing his ax at some tree for practice. Olivia used some wire and lays it out on the tree trunk, then morphs it. It ends up being a circle and pins it to the tree, Erebus nods his head and throws an ax right in the middle of the circle.

"Look who woke up." Erebus teases.

"Hey, if I can sleep in a time like this I should get an award." I reply back jokingly.

"Award for what? Hibernation?" Olivia and Erebus break out laughing and I just roll my eyes at that joke.

"Do you think we should be going by now? 13 tributes left in the Games one is bound to be walking up to this tree sooner or later." I ask.

We then all pack up our stuff and take out our weapons. Olivia has a small knife I gave her but she isn't the best at combat, mainly just survival techniques and technical stuff. We all admire the landscape as we walk through the forest. The pine trees blind out much of the sunlight that is accessible in this arena. As we continue our trek through the forest we hear water flow. I start dashing towards the sound and Erebus and Olivia get caught off guard then quickly follow me. They aren't to close to me but close enough to find out where I am going.

A large waterfall, maybe 50 feet from the ground, is made up of several rocks, and a large stream of water breaks through the rocks at every chance. The water shines from the sun's rays, which we can see now since the pines aren't around the waterfall much. When the water isn't suspended in the air it is on a stone floor that creates a stream. A smile creeps up on my face and I look around for a way to the top of the waterfall. Since it is on higher ground the waterfall starts on a hill that I climb up. I stab my sickle deep into the hill so I don't lose my balance and fall with my bad grip.

The top of the hill presents me with a tribute drinking from the stream which turns into a waterfall. I duck down and only show my eyes to watch the tribute. I remember him from the Training Center, the boy tribute from 6 who yelled furiously at the boy from 11. From the anthem yesterday it appeared that the females from 6 and 11 died so the boy from 6 and the boy from 11 are on their own. He plunges his head into the water and starts gulping down water, then he quickly brings his head back up and wipes his mouth.

"Robin wh-" I quickly turn around and raise my pointer finger to my lips and mouth 'shh'

The boy from 6 then darts nervously around and stands up. He has a spear in his hand and looks around for whoever made that sound, which was stupid Erebus. He is about to give up his search when he notices my eyes peeking from the hill. With a sinister grin on his face he launches the spear at my head. I can vividly remember his training score, I think it was a 9, so his aiming must be pretty darn accurate. He launches it so fast I don't have the option to even move that quickly to evade its pierce into my face. But then Erebus pulls my leg down, hard, and brings me down the hill.

"What is happening?" He quietly questions, his voice is very stern.

"Because of your stupid question earlier, I almost just got a spear in the face. He is going to be here battling us in a second so get ready." He looks puzzled then I dart back around and look up at the hill.

The tribute from 6 appears at the top of the hill then lunches towards me. His body takes up the sun which is high up in the sky when he is fall towards me, hands in a manner that he is ready to choke me to death. I fall down on my back quickly and it sends a painful message throughout my spine. He starts choking me for a second then pulls something out from his back. He reveals a sharp, shiny, silver meat cleaver, along with the meat cleaver he shows an evil smile on his face.

Erebus dashes towards him and is about to push him off me when the tribute from 6 swipes the cleaver towards him, scaring him off more than defending himself from him. He then picks up a rock and launches it towards Erebus's head. It bashes against his head and he falls down into the stream, drifting off. The tribute then forgets about Erebus and looks at me, cleaver in hand. The odd thing about this tribute is how many weapons he was able to have, and the skill with them. It must have been a miracle for him to be able to get a spear, cleaver, and pack at the Cornucopia.

"Where were we?" He asks in a sinister voice, when a thought pops up into my head.

"You killed the tribute from 1 didn't you? If you didn't then there is no way you could have scored those weapons." I spit out.

He just smiles "Look who has a brain, I wonder if it functions during death." A mental patient laugh then erupts from him and I start to think he must have gotten mad.

"I don't know, maybe you should find out." I shout angrily at him, tossing my head around quickly looking around for Erebus to help.

He doesn't respond, instead he just raises the cleaver up in the sky, covering the sky in my point of view then bringing it down. I close my eyes to not witness him kill me, I just want to be with my thoughts when I die. But for some odd reason, the pain of a cleaver being struck into my head doesn't come. I open my right eye slowly and see the tribute from 6 fall. I shove him off of me and see a spear laudged into his heart. My mouth drops as I see his body on the forest floor, crimson staining the grass.

**_Boom!_**

I quickly look around and see Olivia, meat cleaver in her hand and the other one empty. She must have launched the spear into him heart, saving my life. I am speechless but am able to smile at her, and she then smiles back and starts down the stream. My brain is then flushed with memories and suddenly I am on my feet and running towards Erebus, who is almost at the end of the stream. The stream has blood swirling around in it from Erebus's head injury and I lift his head up. The rock didn't kill him, just clearly knocked him out cold. I examine his head more and find his head is bleeding from the rock, he won't die if I get something to take care of it.

"Olivia do you have anything in your big brain that knows about medicine?" I ask hopeful of an answer.

"I studied last summer immensely about medicine. And earlier this year about the human body structure and it's functions. If I combine my knowledge of those I can very well help him." She replies, then digs through her pack for the medicine supplies.

She finds a first-aid kit and some bandages that can help Erebus. Olivia pops open the first-aid kit and retrieves the weird spray thingy and another capitol tool. She then pushes me to get out of the way, which I don't get mad at since she is in her zone. Olivia sprays the spray on him for a few seconds then switches over to this other tool I don't know the name of. It looks almost like a flashlight, smaller though, and when she clicks it a beam of a purple light shines on his injury. After she is done with that she applies an ointment from the first-aid kit onto the bandages then places it on his injury.

"That should help him, we should also go find some concealment, right here isn't the best place to be. We can be spotted easily." I nod but before we go I take the spear before the hovercraft takes the tribute from 6 away, and I also climb up the hill and steal him pack.

When I return to Erebus Olivia commands me to pick up him upper half of the body while she gets the lower half. When in dire situations I think Olivia becomes a doctor, always telling me how to help and do something. It is amazing really, I wonder if she wants to be a doctor if she wins. And her odds right about now are getting higher and higher the more she progresses into the Games. She actually might be something of a competition for me. But I push that from my mind and pick up Erebus's upper half. Olivia instructs we go into the forest since it is getting dark, nursing Erebus to health isn't fast.

We head into the forest and find a nice place to make camp, behind a nice pinewood tree with many bushes to hide us and Erebus. Olivia and I set Erebus down slowly and let him rest while we settle in. A cold breeze pierces my skin and I snuggle into a warm sleeping bag. I am about to go to sleep when I remember Erebus needs some warmth, so I slowly place him into a sleeping bag and then drift off to sleep. But then the anthem plays so I look up into the sky to see the deaths today. It was just the boy from District 6, Olivia's first kill of the Games. Since she killed him and saved Erebus I know I owe her something, she did so much for one day. All Erebus and I did was almost die, and she helped us both times.

That is a debt I will never be able to repay, but I just close my eyes and go to sleep. This night Olivia doesn't cry about Watt, she is silent. Olivia is already asleep so I just grin and drift off to sleep, peace and quiet at last for me.

* * *

**Hope you guys like that new chapter of Powerless, sorry I didn't update in a while I was busy with stuff. Including getting punched by a pinata at my my dad's friend's daughter's birthday party. CURSE YOU NUMBER 5! Ironically this story is about District 5 so I can't escape the 5 ;-; . Also I hope you guys enjoyed the part about the boy from 6. District 6 is my favorite District so I wanted to add it into this chapter. If you liked this Chapter review on the story and maybe include your favorite District and why. You know the drill... CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

**_May the odds be ever in your favor! :3_**


	13. Dancing Fires

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, this is just a depiction from a different prospective.**

* * *

_**Boom!**_

"What was that!" I scream.

"A cannon Robin, somebody must have died." Olivia answers.

"Wonder who." Erebus chirps in, obviously well again.

"Wow, look who came back from the dead." I joke.

"Look who came back from a coma." We then all chuckle, it feels good to laugh.

"Since that person died we might as well get a move on." I say packing up my stuff.

"Can we stay a little while longer, I kinda want to sleep in." Erebus yawns.

"Fine." I say grumpily.

Olivia uses this time to take a nap also, but I will just choose to stay awake. So I sit down, put my back up against the tree and look around. I see birds flying past us, little twigs in their mouths. 2 deer skip by us in the distance, they look very alert. A little squirrel even shimmies up the tree I am leaning against. It seems like I can finally have peace, finally not be scared. But I know that this peace won't be for long, so I soak it all in. Some of the sun's rays move past the dense trees and shine on me, like a light. It's like bliss in heaven. I start to yawn a bit, and it feels good. My body aches for more sleep and more peace so I let my eyes drop.

A small crackling noise that disturbs me peace and quiet sleeping. I move my head slightly from side to side and see something I don't want to. Fire. Not just any fire, a wildfire. I realize it so fast that I scramble to my feet to warn Olivia and Erebus. They are still sleeping so I slap both of them. They both wake up in an instant, and they are both mad.

"What was that for?" They shout at me in unison.

"There is a wildfire and we need to get going!" I retort, their pupils dilate with fear and then scramble to their feet.

In a few moments we are all ready to evade the wildfire. Olivia points to an area that isn't on fire and starts running towards it. Erebus and I then quickly follow her. It isn't necessarily on fire but in a few moments it will be engulfed in flames. Olivia dashes past it, then Erebus, and I am about when a tree falls down right in front of me. They both turn around and see me, standing there behind a burning tree.

Olivia's eyes wander to what is a small opening I can get through if I am fast enough. My actions think before my brain and I find myself running towards it with such speed and determination it is like I am running in a marathon, but if I lose this marathon I die. When I am past it relief takes over my body, but I am still running. Olivia and Erebus allow me to be in the middle of them so they can protect me from more falling trees. There is actually a ton of falling trees around us, all on fire.

"HELP!" I don't recognize the voice so it must be a wandering tribute.

"How was that?" I ask.

"I don't know." Olivia replies, but then she just trips on something.

I am about to help her up but I hear a shriek. The thing Olivia trips on was the screaming tribute. His face is so burned and covered with ash that it is amazing he is sustaining to be alive. We all stop for him, Erebus even kneels down for him. I take it a step further and do something I didn't think I would do.

"Guys help me carry him." I command.

"Are you crazy!" Erebus exclaims.

"Yes, now help me." Olivia willingly grabs his what was legs and I get his head, while Erebus gets his torso.

We then all start running to find a clearing or something helpful to us in this moment. Trees fall left and right of us as we carry this poor tribute to safety. And it is quite obvious he is barely hanging on for dear life. The tribute then lifts his hand up and points to something, but it takes him a while to since he is burned beyond recognition. He points to a lake in the distance, maybe because water isn't really affected by wildfires since it is water.

"Guys head to the lake!" I shriek and we all then head over to the lake.

The lake is nice light blue with clear water, some burnt leaves float around in it. Adrenaline surges through my veins, and I take the tribute in my hands. Olivia and Erebus are shocked as I take him all by myself, but honestly their expressions at this point it useless to me. I dash towards it with so much speed that I burnt leaves on the floor don't even have time to float around in the air. The tribute gives out a gasp for air and I set him into the water. He screams so loud birds fly out of the trees, even though they were going to anyway.

"What District are you from?" I ask as the pained expression turns to relief.

"11. You?" He turns the question back on me.

"5, hey you know that tribute from 6?" He rolls his eyes, obviously disgusted by him.

"Yeah what about him." He replies.

"He tried killing me yesterday, but Olivia killed him. Spear to the heart, took him a second. Also I saw you in training it didn't seem like you liked him." He scoffs.

"I don't like anybody, he is just somebody that sticks out from the overwhelming amount. Jason seriously needs to control his anger, but I guess I knew he would go crazy since both of his allies died during the bloodbath." A thought pops into my head.

"Do you like me?" I ask curiously.

He smiles a little bit, "Yeah, you're alright. You could have left me there to burn but you choose to take care of me, you're a good person." I blush a little so I try to hide it.

"Well, it's my time to go, goodbye." He sighs and closes his eyes.

"Bye." I somehow manage to say, then let him drift off.

_**Boom!**_

His lifeless body drifts into the water, blood swirling around in the water. In a moment a hovercraft emerges from the smoke in the air and comes down towards him. A claw drops down slowly and grabs him, taking him inside. All I do is watch in awe of what just happened right in front of my eyes. When the hovercraft leaves and takes his body, I see the wildfire. The trees engulfed in the embers of the arena, burning. My eyes travel from the fire to the water and I see flames dancing on my eyes. I don't think I am the moon anymore, I am the sun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my new chapter of Powerless, I actually wrote this earlier but the chapter deleted itself which I went crazy about. But I think this one is better and more detailed than the last one anyway. Please review on the story if you liked it, reviewing reminds me that people actually read this story and enjoy it. Also I just found out about the favorite story thingy, you can click that if you want I did 3 times today :DD. Drum-roll please *does drum-roll* CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

_**May the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	14. Swimming in Sadness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, this is just a depiction from a different prospective.**

* * *

The massive wildfire is still raging on, burning up trees and tributes. Any tribute with a brain knows that the safest place during a wildfire is where there isn't trees. That place is the Cornucopia, lake, and the mountains. Careers are for sure going to the Cornucopia, so that means mountains and any body of water is safe. I'm afraid of what might happen if we go up the mountain, a couple years ago in the 43rd Hunger Games the Careers trekked up the mountain and a ton of boulders came down on them, the victor that year was the under dog Riley Cone from District 12. I heard that she was the first tribute from 12 to win and that District 12 got another Victor by the name of Haymitch Abernathy. But I just hope that the mountains are safe when I am on them.

"Guys lets heard for the mountains!" I practically shout, and I even cover up my mouth afterwards.

"Good idea, just next time don't blurt it out so every tribute can hear you." Erebus whispers, then we all start for the mountains.

The sounds of fire and trees falling intensifies as we return into the forest. The only way to the mountains is through the forest, so we must be agile and cautious. We jump over fallen trees, we stop when one falls right in front of us, and we even hurl ourselves out of the way when fire comes for us. But even though we do all of that strategic moves, we still are far away from the mountains. All the thoughts in my head say to give up and just get out of the forest, but my heart knows that we can still do this. Erebus and Olivia are panting and hoping we could take a break, but why take a break in the middle of a burning forest.

I grab their hands and drag them through the forest. Tree after tree after tree falls around us, catching fire and burning to crisps. If only I allied with the tributes from 7 then they might have know a thing or two about trees. But I can't think like that, sense they are dead and sense theses are my allies now. The smoke from the fire makes us cough and hope this would all be over, even though we need to power through it. As the smoke burns my eyes, I notice something in the distance. Past all the trees is what I think is a lake. A lake!

"Guys keep it going for a little while longer, there is a lake that we can plunge into!" I say enthusiastically.

"Ugh, this smoke reminds me of Reins! But a little bit more deadly." Erebus chokes out, almost forgot that if I win this thing Reins would quit smoking.

Only a few trees left and that lake is ours, I can imagine it now the crystal clear water, soft like silk on my skin. I stop running and start dashing towards it, propelling myself into the water. The dive I made created something of a splash but the water is all I care about. So soft and silky it is like being wrapped up in a blanket, except if I stay to long in this blanket I will drown. My head bobs above water and I see Erebus and Olivia so exhausted, they fall into the water like it was a long day at school and you just wanted to go to bed.

"Oh my gosh this feels so good!" Olivia hushes, to in peace to say it any louder.

"Olivia, haven't you noticed some of your hair is burnt off." Erebus says, and then Olivia quickly looks at her hair.

The ends of her hair and more black, and burnt at different rates. So it looks like they dyed the tips of her hair then cut through random hairs but at different heights. With Olivia's quick thinking she gets out the wire from her pack and uses it to tie her hair into a ponytail. She looks better but not like she would have looked without burned hair. After that we all just swim in the water, it is so cool unlike the roaring fires just feet away from us. My arena outfit is now wet, but with the fire I think a wet outfit isn't something to complain about.

We drift there for a little while longer when I realize what we were here for "We need to get out soon, remember we are suppose to be at the mountains." Erebus and Olivia get up slowly and rise themselves onto land.

The mountain has a plain surrounding it so the wildfire couldn't catch here, and even if it could there is water separating us. The time looks around close to dusk so we decide to take camp near the mountain. Our camp may be easy to spot, but I can just hope that some tributes have stopped and took camp for themselves. They might have actually sense the wildfire is stopping, letting us tributes not need to run fear. Well we all run in fear at some point, just when there is a disaster it is forced on us.

"What disaster do you think will be tomorrow?" Olivia asks.

"Any disaster could be tomorrow, we'll just find out." I reply.

There is now a silence over the arena. Nothing is making a noise, there isn't even that nighttime cricket that is chirps. If anybody screams or talks, they would be easy targets. But at this hour the only people hunting would be the Careers and Zara. But the Careers wouldn't go far, they are very protective of the Cornucopia and everything in it. They "claimed" it when the bloodbath began, just like they claimed the lives of many tributes. I push that from my mind and the Anthem begins, so we all look up in the sky.

The boy from District 2, and the boy from 11. Funny how I pictured those tributes becoming a victor. District 2 was always fierce and deadly in the Games, even if they didn't end up winning. I can guess that they both died from the roaring wildfire earlier today, I already witnessed one that did. My eyes begin to be teary but I blink away the sadness, this is no time to be crying this is a time to be strong. Be strong for my family, my allies, and the boy from 11. Olivia and Erebus are already asleep in their sleeping bags, so I crawl into mine and drift into my field of nightmares. But I all need to know is that I got to be strong.

I just need to stay strong.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that chapter of Powerless, if it is short then I know I did it right. This chapter is suppose to be the ending of that Day. If you guys liked it then tell me what your liked about it, and does this ring a bell... CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

_**May the odds be ever in your favor! :D**_


	15. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, this is just a depiction from a different prospective.**

* * *

I wake up kicking and screaming from my nightmares, so vivid and heart wrenching. Olivia and Erebus soon pop up from their sleeping bags and start to comfort me at my sides. Tears are flowing down my face, so much for being strong. They attempt to calm me down, tell me everything will be alright but I know it won't.

I'm in the Hunger Games, how will everything be alright?

"Get away from me! I want to be alone!" I shout, then abruptly crying.

They exchange looks then leave me alone. When they leave me alone I begin to stand up, then shifting my body towards the mountain. I need some peace and quiet, the mountain looks like the ideal place for that. I purse my lips together then take my supplies and head up the mountain. My sickle in one hand, and my pack in the other.

My trek up the mountain is rigorous, last night I feared that the mountain will drop boulders on me, just like in the 43rd Games. But I have accepted death, my loved ones will move on anyways. Also my real plan of getting myself out of this arena is by death, and letting Olivia or Erebus win the Games. They both deserve it anyway, my life has been a series of gifts. Never really having a bad life, winning the Games would just be taking the lives of people who fought harder than I.

Trees sprout up as I climb higher, making a somewhat forest on the mountain. When the air starts to thin, I stop and catch my breath. Hunger beckons to me, and I unzip my pack for a snack. I dig my teeth into an apple or two then my hunger is satisfied, I am never really hungry. Suddenly alert of my surroundings, my eyes examine everything around me for a tribute. I spot no tributes, but I view the scenery.

What was a highly dense forest is, at least what I see it to be, just a large black spot. But some forest survived, left of me is a small clearing with trees around it. Looks similar to the clearing I saw after I evaded from the bloodbath. I turn my head to see the shining Cornucopia in the distance, its golden body glimmering. But my heart starts to sink as I see the lake. The same lake I drifted the boy from 11 in, letting him swim for the first time. Tears form in my eyes and I attempt to hold them back the best I can, but it's no use. My face quickly becomes soaked with tears, forcing me to wipe them away with my jacket sleeve.

Over the sound of my sobbing, a scream echoes around the arena. No cannon yet, and I then quickly pull myself together. A scream escapes the tribute again, or I hope is a tribute. I could just be jabberjays, but this far in the Games I am counting on it being a tribute. A 3rd scream is shouted and I finally look around for the sound. I look to my left, right, and even in the air and I don't see a single person screaming.

But then I look down the mountain.

It's Olivia, she's screaming her head off. The Careers are towering over her like she is prey, which she definitely is at this point. While Erebus is in the arms of the girl from 2. He looks knocked out, maybe they want information out of him. But Olivia is just backing up and hoping they only want information, and not her life. I tip toe closer, and hide in front of another tree.

"What do you want from me!" She screams, frantically moving and twitching, the twitch is back.

"We don't want you, we want Robin." The girl from 2 says blatantly, like it's so obvious.

"Why her?" Olivia questions.

"Well since my District both scored 0's we haven't been getting sponsors. Even though we proved that we are valuable tributes, we get squat. And Robin has the highest training score for tributes that aren't Careers." The Girl from 2 retorts.

"But didn't the boy from 11 get an 11, and the boy from 6 get an 11 also?" Olivia asks, wow never knew people who hated each other so much would score the same.

"Yeah they did, but they died already. And what we learned from our 'scout' the tribute the killed the boy from 6 is you and the wildfire killed the boy from 11. She's next." Scout? They must have a tribute who bargained their life with scouting out tributes. Wonder who?

"Well, if it's going to be like that then I guess I want to make a deal." Olivia announces.

"Deal, what deal?" The girl from 4 asks curiously.

"I will tell you where she is if you keep me alive." She bargains.

"Fine, now where is she?" The boy from 1 asks.

"She headed that way." And Olivia points towards the forest that is to the left of me.

They make their way there, but the boy from 1 punches Olivia in the face and drags her by the arm through the forest. I suddenly sink down, back to the tree. I'm going to die. If they do find me it will go down in the worst way possible: They find me, kill me, kill Olivia, then kill Erebus! I need to find a way to change my fate, mine and my allies. I know I will get the most thinking done when I get a fresh start, that being said I fall asleep.

**A few hours later (In the Spongebob guy voice that says "_ Later")**

I wake up from the sound of the nighttime cricket chirps. This night was generally hotter, there being sweat droplets on my face. Before I descend into the night I fix my two buns into one messy bun. When I untangle the bands in my hair, I get a face full of my red hair. I blow some air up, then quickly grab it and set it back. After that I make the bun, but it suddenly unravels. I give up on it and put my casual two buns. All in the time I was doing this, I was able to hear something from the forest.

"Why haven't we found her yet?" A female voice says, I don't know if girl from 4 or from 2.

"I don't know, she is very sneaky. She got past all of us in the bloodbath and was able to kill two other people in the bloodbath. Also she knows how to swim, like you, but she is the only other person who knows how. Maybe she is in some water in the arena." The boy from 1 says, and I learn that it is the girl from 4.

"Well Olivia and Erebus aren't really much help anymore, let's kill them tomorrow because now we should sleep." The girl from 4 says, when she says this I look past the tree and get closer to the forest to see them.

"We looked everywhere we thought of besides the mountain, girl from 3 said that at any minute it boulders will come barreling down." The girl from 2 says running up to their conversation, and Olivia with Erebus at her side quickly follow.

"Lets get some sleep, tomorrow will be a big day for us." The girl from 4 says, not mention the part where Olivia and Erebus's blood will stain her hands.

Then they all start rolling out the sleeping bags and starting the fire. No tribute would even go towards that fire, knowing it will be the Careers. But the thought that still floats around in my mind is who the scout for the Careers is. It would have to be either the girl from 9, Zara, or the girl from 12. The girl from 12 hasn't really come to my mind really, she wasn't mentioned once by Olivia or Erebus. Zara would never go with the Careers, she wants the blood of her enemies to come from her and not anybody else that helps. But the girl from 9 is also mysterious.

But while I am pondering who is watching us, I come back to the real question. How will I get Olivia and Erebus out of there? By tomorrow they will be dead, and I am just a few yards away from them. So my entire alliance would die tomorrow if I don't take action now. I pick up my stuff quietly and start crawling towards them. Still on the mountain, I watch them drift off to sleep. So peaceful and innocent the Careers look.

Won't be that way when their blood is staining my sickle. I wait a few more minutes until I hear nothing from them, so then I take my chance. If I was them I would have a guard, but Careers are stupid. I tip toe down the mountain, making my steps far apart to cover more ground. When I make it to the floor, I start to hear snoring. When I hear the snore I use it to my advantage, when that tribute snores I start walking towards this big tree. Only takes 3 snores for me to get to the tree, but 4 to get to the top. The tree is tall and large, with several branches sticking out.

It's easy to climb and the leaves create a good camouflage. So I sit there, with my sickle drawn and feet ready to pounce upon my enemies. My plan is simple, I jump on the closest Career and slit their throat, then if I have time then I kill another. But after that one or two kills I will go and warn Olivia and Erebus to run away. Worse situation is that one Career is left in the arena. After I plan everything out in my head, I start my mission.

Without warning I jump off the branch I was on into the air. I am in the formation of chocking somebody, but in the air. When I land I hear a cracking noise, the boy from 1's ribs. He screams out in pain and without skipping a beat I get my sickle and slit his throat.

_**Boom!**_

His cannon fires and I start warning my allies. They don't hesitate, they get their supplies and run out of here. By this time the girl from 4 is on her feet with a spear in her hand.

"Time to swim with the fishes." She says in a raging voice, while I am just wondering how she had time for that line.

She launches the spear towards me but I already guessed it and ducked. Then I run at her, sickle in hand. She is left bare handed and I tackle her. Her body hit the ground and I start stabbing her face repeatedly. Blood comes gushing out like a fountain, and by the time I am done her face is unrecognizable. What was once a beautiful vibrant girl is a corpse, just a face in the sky.

_**Boom!**_

I stand up and find the girl from 2 with a machete and a bad temper. Blood of the girl from 4 stained her face, she spits some out then lunges at me. I don't dodge it, I fall to the ground. I have met my match, and I know there is nothing I can do to prevent this. My fate has been sealed, and in a nice envelope. Soon my body will be sent to my family, along with my sealed fate. But I have to at least try, so I do. She is about to bring the machete down into my heart when I punch her straight in the face. With so much power that my hand hurts, but I hope her face hurts more. If that's possible.

While she is caught off guard, I shove her to the floor. She doesn't expect it and gets a mouth full of dirt. Then I get up and kick her in the face, and boy does it feel good. I kick her multiple times in the face, breaking her nose and maybe her cheekbone. Nothing can stop me from letting out my pain and sorrow on her. So I just keep kicking more and more, for what seems like minutes. But then I realize my competition needs to be brought down, and not alive. So I grab her machete, and stab both of her arms and both of her legs. She can't scream anymore, she must have lost her voice. After I paralyze her limbs I stab her stomach then chuck the machete at the tree.

I bring my sickle to her throat and tilt my head slightly, showing off my craziness and hate of her. "This all could have ended if you went the other way, now it's your time to die. Bitch!" I take one final swipe at her, her throat open with blood gushing out.

**_Boom!_**

I stand myself up, turn my head both ways and flee. But before I flee I take their packs and weapons, shoving the weapons in big packs and taking those big packs also. I then trudge along and leave what was left of the Career pack to be sent home to their parents, who will despise me but I won't care. I walk for a while until I find Olivia and Erebus in two separate trees. They don't see me, so I come up to them and surprise them.

"Hello guys!" I say, startling them.

"Robin!" They almost shout in unison, jumping out of the trees to hug me.

It's a long and warm hug, with cries of happiness and joy. Mostly from me but I have the right to anyway. It takes a while but we do stop hugging and I show them my prizes. 3 large packs stuffed with food and weapons galore. Their mouths drop and start opening the packs. Erebus takes all the axes there are and Olivia takes the spears, and I also hand over a machete for Olivia since she didn't rat me out to the Careers. While Olivia and Erebus are boasting over the packs the anthem begins.

The boy from 1, girl from 2, and the girl from 4. All of which I killed, but they were going to kill my allies so I had to kill them. I set up our sleeping bags and snuggle into mine. Olivia and Erebus come into theirs later after they ate some food and threw their weapons around. But to me, I'm just glad to have them back. This is the first time in a long time that I know why I need them. I need them to keep me sane, without them I would be nothing but a tribute who wonders the arena crying and shouting. Nothing is going to stand in my way to save them, they are my world.

* * *

** I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE IN A WHILE! I was busy with my family so I didn't have time, sorry for the delay. I hope you all liked this LOOONNG Chapter of Powerless. What do you guys think will happen next? Don't forget to review on what you liked in the story and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

_**May the odds be ever in your favor!**_


End file.
